


Two Souls

by Orange_Sanguine



Series: #StoryOfTheMonth [7]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Beyong two souls, Claudia Stilinski's Death, Dysfunctional Family, Family Don't End in Blood, Family Drama, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soul Bond, Souls, Stiles-centric, i think, not to sad, tw spn xover
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Sanguine/pseuds/Orange_Sanguine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vous n'avez plus peur des monstres sous le lit depuis longtemps ? Vous avez tort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural ne m’appartiens pas, Teen Wolf ne m’appartiens pas, et une grosse idée du scénario a été piqué au jeu « Beyond Two Souls » donc Spoiler Alerte sur ce jeu !
> 
> À noter Supernartural : Je reste assez flou au niveau temporel, mais je ne pense pas spoiler quelque chose de primordial. En tout cas pas sur tout ce qui se situe après le tout début de la saison 10.
> 
> À noter Teen Wolf : Je n'ai rien à dire, je ne spoil rien c'est juste... Bref vous verrez UA surnatural quoi ^^  
> (mois de juillet de #StoryOfTheMonth)

[Chapitre 1 : Le passé nous rattrape toujours]

 

_ Il y a des choses qui sont universelles chez les enfants. C'était en tout cas une croyance tenace de Claudia Stilinski, jeune mère de famille. Selon elle, peu importe leur pays, leurs croyances, leur éducation, les enfants manifesteront toujours à un moment de leur vie une peur pour les monstres sous le lit et ils auront toujours assez d’imagination pour se créer des amis imaginaires. Et son fils Genim n’échappait pas à cette règle. Alors, lorsqu’il allait la voir en lui disant que les monstres lui faisaient peur, elle le rassurait simplement en lui disant que les monstres n’existaient pas. Et lorsqu’il s’amusait avec S, son ami imaginaire, elle se contentait de jouer le jeu, en les appelant tous deux pour qu’ils viennent à table. _

_ Après tout, c’était normal pour un enfant. _

_ Seulement, lorsqu'elle retrouva son enfant en pleurs dans la nuit avec des traces de griffures sur le corps, elle ne pouvait plus que s’inquiéter et s’interroger. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement continuer à le rassurer en lui disant que tout allait bien. Pourtant, malgré toutes les inquiétudes de la mère, le petit garçon de six ans regarda cette dernière avec un sourire à travers ses larmes. _

_ — Ne t’inquiète pas Maman, S n’a plus peur des monstres. _

_ Claudia ferma les yeux en passant une main dans les cheveux trempés de sueur de son fils. Son garçon qui semblait plus apaisé grâce à son ami imaginaire que grâce à sa propre mère. Elle se sentait perdue, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour l’aider. _

_ — Ne bouge pas _ _ , _ _ je vais chercher Papa. _

_ Mais avant même qu’elle ne passe la porte, Genim se mit à crier alors que sa mère était happée par une force invisible qui la projeta contre le mur opposé à la porte. Le bruit fracassant réveilla le Shérif Stilinski qui s’était endormi dans son uniforme sur le canapé et ses pas précipités se mirent à résonner dans l’escalier. Dans la chambre, le petit garçon n’osait pas sortir de son lit. _

_ — Aide-la S, il est revenu, fais quelque chose ! Fais-le partir, S. _

_ Seulement, ce que Genim n’avait pas compris, c’était qu’il était trop tard pour aider sa mère étendue sur sol. Ces quelques secondes s’étaient écoulées si vite… Stiles criait encore lorsque son père poussa la porte avec force, la faisant taper contre le mur. _

_ Arrêté devant la porte, John regardait avec stupéfaction les feuilles de dessins qui retombaient très lentement au sol. Ce ne fut que lorsque ces dernières touchèrent la moquette et que Genim arrêta de crier que John put voir sa femme allongée sur le sol. Sans plus réfléchir, il se précipita vers elle pour poser ses mains à l’emplacement de son cœur, mais son regard vide lui disait déjà tout. Il était trop tard. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il ne savait pas ce qui s’était passé, mais il savait qui en était la cause. Il se passa plusieurs minutes où le Shérif ignora complètement les pleurs de son fils qui venait de comprendre, pour simplement serrer sa femme dans ses bras. _

_ Mais alors que son cœur était déchiré par la perte de la seule femme qu'il avait jamais aimée, un sursaut de conscience le prit. Il lâcha son épouse et composa un numéro sur son téléphone, sans un regard pour son fils. Le shérif attendit que les tonalités cessent. Mais seule la messagerie lui répondit. _

_ « Ici John Winchester. Je ne suis pas joignable. Si c’est une urgence, appelez mon fils Dean au 785-555-0179. Il peut vous aider. » _

[9 ans plus tard]

Sur un petit canapé dans une pièce sans fenêtr e , une jeune femme aux cheveux roux flamboyants regardait l'adolescent devant elle avec un sourire triste et, pour une fois, le garçon apprécia. La jeune femme n'avait pas le regard plein de pitié comme beaucoup quand ils apprenaient qu'il avait assisté à la mort de sa mère. C'était agréable, surtout qu'elle ne le prenait pas pour un fou.

— Et tu es avec eux depuis ce jour-là ?

— Oui, plus ou moins, quand j'étais plus jeune j'étais plus souvent chez Bobby pour pouvoir suivre les cours. Mais depuis que j'ai fini le secondaire, je reste avec Castiel. « Pour les recherches » c'est ce qu'ils disent, mais ils ont peur que je leur vole la vedette si je chasse avec eux. Enfin, ils se sont bien occupés de moi. Et surtout, ils m’ont aidé à comprendre ce qui m’arrivait et à vivre avec.

Charlie se rapprocha du jeune homme sur le canapé, pour pouvoir lui souffler un secret sans que les trois hommes présents sur la table derrière eux ne les entendent.

— Stiles, d is- moi, pour Dean et Castiel, c’est grâce à toi ? Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai vu Dean et qu'on a parlé de Castiel, ils puaient la tension.

Agrémentant ses paroles d’un haussement de sourcil amusé, Charlie attendit une réponse. Genim, qui se faisait maintenant appeler Stiles, lui sourit avec espièglerie avant de jeter un regard discret derrière lui. Dean était assis sur la chaise la plus proche de l’ange sans être collé à lui, ils fouillaient tous les deux dans des livres pour trouver des solutions à leur problème actuel. Face à eux , Sam, le petit frère de Dean, semblait plongé dans son ordinateur sur lequel il était connecté grâce à Charlie qui leur avait m is internet dans leur bunker.

—  _ S _ y est pour beaucoup aussi.

— Comment ça marche, entre toi et  _ S  _ ?

Comme Stiles savait qu’il était plus facile de montrer, il prit Charlie par l’épaule pour qu’ils se mettent à genoux derrière le dossier du canapé. Ne faisant dépasser que leur tête et il se concentra en silence sous les yeux de la geek.

_ Va-y (Vas-y) S, montre-lui comment on a fait pour Cas et Dean. _

Tapotant l’épaule de la rousse , il lui montra du doigt les trois hommes devant eux. Au même moment, elle put voir la chaise de Dean se décaler grâce à une force invisible pendant que son passager vidait tout  l’oxygène de ses poumons avec  l'air désespéré de quelqu'un qui connaît ce manège par cœur. Dean était maintenant coll é à Castiel autant que faire se pouvait, faisant ricaner Stiles et Charlie comme des enfants qui se cachaient derrière le dossier. Doucement , ils ressortirent le haut de leur tête pour regarder la suite des  événements . Sam qui n’avait prêté aucune attention au couinement de la chaise, vit son ordinateur portable se fermer sans prévenir, lui faisant lever les yeux directement vers le canapé gloussant. Puis, alors que les deux  enquiquineurs ne regardaient même plus ce qui se passait sur la  table (trop occupés à essayer de rester « discrets ») , toutes les feuilles de recherche sur la  table s’envolèrent.

— Saperlipopette, les deux  _ S, _ ça suffit !

La colère de Dean ne fit qu’accentuer le  rire des deux baleines qui  riaient sur le canapé sans plus prendre la peine de se cacher.

— Je crois que Stiles te trouve très drôle lorsque tu fais preuve d’autorité, c’est certainement dû à son jeune âge.

Le sérieux déconcertant de Castiel qui rangeait les feuilles fit s’arrêter les rires une seconde avant qu’ils ne reprennent de plus belle. Même Sam , qui avait simplement rouvert son pc pour les laisser ranger , avait un sourire amusé sur le visage. À croire que l'autorité de l'aîné de la fratrie Winchester faisait rire tout le monde… Plutôt que de répondre, celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant une insulte dans sa barbe inexistante.

— Pour tout te dire, même  _ S _ te trouve hilarant, ajouta Castiel avec toujours autant de sérieux.

— Pas besoin, ce fruit du démon rigolerait même s’il voyait une petite vieille se casser la hanche en glissant sur la route avant de se faire écraser.

— En fait-

Mais alors que Castiel allait rétorquer de façon très terre-à-terre, Charlie , qui avait repris son sérieux, lui coupa la parole.

— Tu peux le voir ?

La rousse était véritablement intriguée par l’histoire de Stiles et S, et en bonne geek, elle trouvait également que cette histoire ferait un super jeu-vidéo.*

— Je suis... Enfin j'étais un ange du seigneur, je voyais toutes les âmes. Et avec le peu de grâce que j'ai récupéré je pe ux encore les voir. Stiles et S sont deux âmes li ées , et ce lien  est très puissant.

— Mais, Charlie s’arrêta pour chercher ses mots en se tournant vers Stiles, comment tu t’es retrouvé lié, pourquoi toi ?

— Ça, c’est la partie que je refuse de savoir. Cas sait, mais je lui ai demandé de le garder pour lui.

La jeune femme regarda l’adolescent avec de gran ds yeux, mais elle n’insista pas. Après tout, s’il ne voulait pas savoir, c’était son droit, il était tout de même le principal intéressé. À la place , elle lui posa une autre question pendant que les autres retournaient à leurs recherches (sans déplacer sa chaise qui restait collée à Castiel pour Dean).

— Et toi, tu peux le voir ?

L’adolescent regarda par-dessus son épaule avant de se tourner vers la rousse qui le regardait toujours.

— Oui, mais je ne le vois pas comme Cas, c’est assez fl ou  dans mon cas, il ressemble plus à un bulle de lumière  à laquelle je suis relié par un lien lumineux. C’est assez du r à décrire de façon juste.

— Une dernière, bon, deux dernières questions. Après on retourne les aid er pour les recherches, sinon on y est encore dans dix ans, même avec l’aide d’un ange, c’est déplorable.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire à la réflexion, il aimait beaucoup Charlie. Sam et Dean lui avait parlé d’elle lorsqu’ils étaient revenus d’une mission , il y avait de cela quelques années , et ils l’avaient revue durant plusieurs chasses, dont une qui se déroulait dans un immense LARP*. Stiles n’avait jamais  été aussi déçu d’avoir été laissé derrière. Sécurité ou non, il aurait tout donné pour voir Dean enfiler une perruque aux longs cheveux blonds. Par chance il avait eu des vidéos mémorables de ce moment grâce à Sam et Charlie qui avait pri s contact avec lui. En tout cas, ils avaient beau avoir eu de superbes discussions sur des jeux en ligne s , il était heureux de la rencontr er enfin en vrai ; c’était vraiment une nana géniale. Géniale, mais plei ne  de questions.

— Déjà, je me demandais : quand toi et Castiel parlez de lien, ça marche comment ? Il est genre obligé de te suivre partout même  aux toilettes ? Comment ça se passe ?

— Ça fait trois questions.

— C’est une seule et même grande question.

— Alors ça marche comme si un câble nous liait, mais il reste étirable et S peut traverser les murs. Donc non il ne m'accompagne pas aux toilettes, après notre lien télépathique reste tout de même constant. Mais c’est un câble que je peux utiliser aussi. Par exemple, si je me concentre, je peux voir ce qu’il voit. Ce qui peut être pratique pour éviter de défoncer la porte du mauvais appartement. N’est-ce pas Sam ?

Le susnommé releva la  tête de l’ordinateur et la secoua de dépit.

— C’est arrivé une seule fois, et non tu attendras pour aller chasser avec nous, même avec les avantages que vous apporteriez. Tu te souviens comment ça a fini la dernière fois ?

L’adolescent souffla, agacé par sa tentative encore échou ée . Il en entendr ait parler encore longtemps de sa première et probablement dernière vrai e chasse. Il avait simplement saigné du nez parce qu’il avait un peu trop forcé sur l'utilisation du lien. Ce n’était pas non plus la fin du Monde, et puis sérieusement, rester ici à  s e faire baby-sitter par un ange, même déchu, c’était contr e-p roductif. Si Castiel et lui ven aient chass er  avec eux, une chose était s ûre , c’est que les chasses dureraient moins longtemps. Alors qu'il  sentait qu'il allait s'agacer tout seul, l'adolescent se concentra à nouveau sur Charlie.

— Et ta deuxième question ?

— Ça me regarde pas vraiment m-

— Tu fais partie de la famille , Charlie.

La voix de Dean fit sourire la rousse. Elle qui n’avait plus que sa mère, et encore… Enfin bref, elle était heureuse de s’être trouvée une nouvelle famille, et vue le sourire encourageant de l’adolescent, il était d’accord avec les dires de son « frère », c’est donc plus rassur ée qu’elle lui posa la question qui la turlupinait.

— Tu vois encore ton père ?

— Pas vraiment non.

[5 ans plus tard]

Beacon Hills… La dernière fois que Stiles était venu en ce lieu, c’était il y a presque dix ans. C'était à l'époque où il ? allait encore voir son père de temps en temps. Et maintenant qu'il y remettait les pieds, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser du fait de se retrouver là. Ça avait beau être le lieu où il avait grandi, il n’arrivait pas à en être nostalgique. La seule personne qui aurait pu lui manquer lui avait tourné le dos il y avait bien des années. Son père n’avait tout simplement pas réussi à dépasser la mort de sa femme, rejetant la faute sur son fils unique, alors à quoi bon être nostalgique ? Sa vie n’était plus ici depuis longtemps. Filer sur la route avec les deux Winchester, c’était ça sa vie, et rien d’autre maintenant. Il n’allait pas se mettre à déprimer, parce qu’ils avaient une chasse ici, c'était son boulot. Sauver des gens, chasser des monstres, l'affaire familiale. Alors il prit sur lui et se concentra sur leur prochaine chasse tandis que l'Impala traçait sa route dans la ville.

— Sam, tu nous fais un topo sur tout ce que tu as trouvé sur  l’affaire  ?

— Il y a pas mal à dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on est pas venu ici avant, il y avait clairement des choses à faire. Mais ce qui a attiré mon attention c’est l’explosion qui  s ’est déroulée dans une usine. L’explosion en elle-même n’est pas plus anorma le que ça, mais il y a e u beaucoup de comportemen ts étrang es  : des personnes qui allaient être secour ues ont préféré se jeter par les fenêtres plutôt que d’attendre les secours qui étaient déjà sur place, juste devant eux. J'ai vu des vidé os assez étrang es qui montr aient leur comportement.

Dean , concentré sur la route qui les menait à leur motel, hocha la tête alors que Stiles à l’arrière reprit la parole.

— Ça s’est passé il y a trois jours, alors pourquoi tu disais ne pas comprendre que l’on ne soient pas venus plus tôt ?

Sam regarda vaguement le tas de feuilles qu’il avait dans les mains, hésitant à tout lui révéler. Les deux Winchester avaient passé  c es dernières quatorze années à s’occuper du jeune Stilinski et lui révéler tout ça maintenant attristait vraiment Sam. Comme si cette découverte allait détruire les derniers souvenirs joyeux que leur protégé pouvait encore avoir de sa vie passée. Mais la raison l'emporta, le géant savait éperdument qu’il ne servait à rien de garder tout cela secret, alors il continua ses explications.

— C’est simple, il y a clairement un souci surnaturel permanent dans cette ville. Il y a un an et demi, ça a été le gros boxon ici, des disparitions d’adolescents , des morts, beaucoup de mor ts . Les corps disparaissaient et avaient été retrouvés de façon étrange. Six mois avant ça , il y a encore eu un nombre impressionnant de mor ts étrange s dans un laps de temps très court, des sortes d’exécutions. Encore avant, il y a eu une tuerie dans l’hôpital mais aussi des sacrifices, encore avant il y a e u des attaques d’animaux, de loup s selon le légiste, mais il n’y a plus de loup dans la région depuis soixante ans. Je passe sur le scandale sur la drogue qui aurait paralysé une dizaine de personnes dans une boîte de nuit. Et puis il y a toi , Stiles. Ce que je veux dire , c'est que la ville semble être un concentré de phénomènes paranormaux.

— C'est à  s e demand er pourquoi les habita nts  reste nt ici, rajouta le conducteur.

Le plus jeune des Winchester hocha la tête, en accord avec son aîné et après un dernier regard au dossier remp li de coupures de journaux et rapports de police , il le donna enfin au jeune homme assis sur la banquette arrière.

Ils ne savaient pas dans quoi ils mettaient les pieds, mais une chose était sûre, cela allait être plus long que prévu.

[...]

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> en bonne geek, elle trouvait également que cette histoire ferait un super jeu-vidéo.* Cette histoire EST tirée d’un jeu-vidéo comme dit dans la note du début pour ceux qui lisent, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu et qui veulent y jouer c’est « Beyond two Souls »
> 
> LARP* Live Action Role Play (Ou en Français, Jeu de rôle grandeur nature)


	2. Chapter 2

Leurs sacs de voyage étaient installés depuis un moment dans leur chambre de motel. Les deux frères Winchester s’étaient changés après la longue route et ils avaient même profité de la salle de bain de deux mètres carrés environ. Seulement Stiles, lui, restait assit sur le couvercle des toilettes. Il n’arrivait pas à se décider à sortir. Cela faisait dix minutes qu’il s'était enfermé, ce qui est long lorsque l'on connaissait la propreté du lieu.

Seulement voilà, son cerveau travaillait beaucoup trop. Stiles savait que la première étape de la chasse serait de passer voir le Shérif de la ville. Shérif qui n'était personne d'autre que son père. Père qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'ils se contentaient de s'appeler pour les fêtes. Et le revoir l’angoissait vraiment.

_ Je sais S, c’est idiot de stresser comme ça, mais tu as vu comme moi le regard plein d’amertume qu'il avait dès qu’il pensait que je ne le voyais pas. Et merde, il nous a… Il m'a abandonné ! _

Finalement, ce fut les trois coups frappés à la porte le firent réagir.

— T’es tombé dans le trou ?

Stiles sourit et se décida à sortir, puis une fois devant Dean, qui l’avait pressé, il prit son regard le plus sérieux.

—  _ Assbutt _ .

— Tu ne le feras jamais aussi bien que Cas, désolé Kiddo.

Ce fut en rigolant (non sans s’être lancé encore deux trois insultes) qu’ils montèrent dans l’impala pour enfin prendre la direction du poste de police. Sur le siège arrière, Stiles vit grandir son angoisse au fur et à mesure qu’ils s’approchaient de leur destination et elle arriva à son paroxysme lorsqu’il arriva devant l’hôtesse d’accueil. La femme métisse aux cheveux poivre et sel les salua avant de leur demander en quoi elle pouvait les aider. Stiles fut le premier à réagir, raclant sa gorge étrangement nouée, il lui répondit :

— Bonjour, je suis Stiles, heu Gemin, crut-il bon de préciser, je viens voir mon père, le Shérif Stilinski avec  l es agents Nick Carter et Kevin Richardson*.

Un coup de pied dans le mollet fit grimacer Stiles mais la policière ne sembla pas le remarquer. Pas plus que le « Tu vas le payer » soufflé par un Nick Carter furieux.

— Gemin !

Au vu du ton ** , ** Stiles comprit immédiatement qu'elle le connaissait, mais l'inverse n'était pas vrai et il n'arrivait absolument pas à se souvenir d'elle.

— Tu as bien grandi, la dernière fois que je t’ai vu tu étais tellement petit, tu t’accrochais encore à la jupe de…

La policière dont il ne se souvenait toujours pas le nom s’arrêta en pleine phrase, prenant conscience de ce qu’elle allait dire. L’affaire Claudia Stilinski était quelque chose de tabou ici. Ça l'était en tout cas lorsqu'il rendait visite à son père et il semblait que ce soit toujours le cas.

— Désolée , ton père devrait être dans son bureau, vas-y, je te laisse lui faire la surprise.

Le jeune homme retint son rire amer, pour une surprise ça serait une surprise. Le Shérif Stilinski n’avait pas vu son fils depuis dix ans. Dix longues années qu'ils ne se parlaient plus que par téléphone, et de façon très occasionnelle.

Ce fut donc avec un nœud à l’estomac que le jeune Stiles Stilinski se dirigea vers le bureau de son père comme s'il y était allez la veille. Le poste lui semblait beaucoup plus petit maintenant. C'était une sensation assez étrange de revoir cet endroit après tout ce temps. Certain s policier s regardaient cet étrange trio, mais la plupart vaquaient à leurs occupations. Et aucun de s policer s ne commenta lorsque les trois hommes restèrent planté devant  la porte du shérif.

Voyant que Stiles n'allait pas frapper, Sam posa une main qui se voulait encourageante sur son épaule.

— Tu n'es pas obligé Kiddo.

Le jeune homme sourit comme à chaque fois à son surnom, mais il ne bougea aucunement. Pourtant des coups raisonnèrent contre le bois surprenant les trois hommes. Avant qu’ils réalisent que ce n’était que  _ S _ qui s’impatientait. Ce qui se confirma avec le chuchotement de Stiles.

— Tu ne pouvais pas attendre une minute  _ S ? _

Une voix à l’intérieur du bureau les invita à rentrer, faisant grimacer Stiles. Même sa voix lui semblait inconnue. Poussant un soupir le jeune homme poussa la porte et…

L’homme face à lui était grand ** , ** brun, les muscles mis en valeur par son uniforme ajusté, une barbe de quelques jours qui lui mangeait délicieusement le visage et il semblait avoir tout juste trente ans. Stiles voulait bien croire que la chirurgie faisait des miracles tel que l’homme face à lui, mais malgré ses dix années, il était presque certain que ce n'était pas son père. De plus seule mère nature avait pu ~~ t ~~ faire un homme avec des sourcils aussi expressifs. Ils avaient changé de position au moins cinq fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés. D'ailleurs, Stiles trouvait cela étrangement fascinant. À tel point qu'il s'était légèrement perdu dans la contemplation de cet apollon et lorsque Dean se racla la gorge, il sursauta.

Dean n'aimait pas du tout  le regard que posait ce policier sur son petit frère et sortir son flingue pour lui faire détourner  les yeux le démang eait étrangement. Il n'y avait pas à dire ** , ** la tête de ce type ne lui revenait pas. Une chance pour l'inconnu ** , ** il fut sauvé par Sam.

— Nous venons voir le Shérif Stilinski, la personne à l’accueil nous a dit de venir ici.

Le brun hocha la tête en silence à celui qui le dépassait d’au moins deux têtes et il se retourna vers le plus jeune des trois arrivant s .

— Je suis l’officier Hale. Le Shérif est allé chercher un café, il ne devrait pas tarder. Genim c’est un plaisir de t’avoir rencontré, j’ai beaucoup entendu parl er de toi.

Le susnommé ouvrit la bouche, choqué par les paroles du flic. Son père parlait-il si souvent de lui à ses collègues ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien leur dire ? « Mon fils est fou, il a un ami imaginaire, j’ai dû l’envoyer chez un ‘spécialiste’ parce qu'il a tué sa mère. », super sujet de conversation, Stiles n’en doutait pas. Perdu dans ses pensées amères, il ne vit qu'au dernier moment que l'officier passait la porte sans attendre de réponse de sa part. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas du genre de Stiles de ne rien  dire , alors il  sortit la seule chose qui lui sembla important e à cet instant.

— C’est Stiles, juste Stiles maintenant.

— Bien « juste Stiles », moi c’est « juste Derek ».

Dean ouvrit la bouche bêtement. Il n'avait pas rêvé le ton charmeur du brun ? Ce mec draguait carrément son petit frère ! Alors qu'il posait la main sur la crosse de son flingue, le policier avait passé l'embrasure de la porte et le Shérif avait pri s sa place. Le nez plongé dans un dossier, un café dans sa main libre, il marmonna un merci à celui qui lui tenait la porte sans même un regard.

À  peine le  voyait-il enfin que Stiles réalisa quelque chose **  : ** il  semblait inchangé. Cette réalisation le surprit réellement, il s'attendait à retrouver un étranger mais là se tenait bien son père. Il remarqua que tout de même le temps l'avait marqué. Son uniforme avait l'air un peu trop petit aussi. Sans cela, il restait le même.

Au bout d'un moment le Shérif dû sentir qu'il n'était pas seul, car il finit par lever les yeux de son dossier. Voir les trois hommes face à lui ne le fit pas réagir pour autant. Comme si son cerveau ne comprenait pas, ou n'arrivait pas à analys er .

Bien sûr ** , ** ce moment de silence gênant fut mal interprété par Stiles qui sentait revenir son angoisse au grand galop et il se mit à se balancer sur ses pieds en lançant un « Hey Pa'. » timide.

Personne ne sut si ce fut la voix ou autre chose qui fit réagir le shérif, mais celui-ci lâcha tout à coup café et dossier pour foncer vers son fils. Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul mais avant qu’il n’ait le temps d’aller plus loin le Shérif l’attrapa par les épaules pour le serrer dans une étreinte comme il ne lui en avait plus donné depuis la mort de Claudia.

— Genim, tu es revenu. Je…

Le shérif  semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais il se tut, profitant que son fils ne le repousse pas. John savait que si son fils évitait les visites depuis tant d’années c'était entièrement sa faute. Il avait été si aveugle de la détresse de son fils. Bien sûr il était bien trop tard quand il  l’ avait réalisé. À ce moment-là ** , ** leurs seuls échanges étaient des coups de téléphones qui ressemblaient à une simple formalité pour savoir si l’autre était toujours en vie. De toute façon ** , ** il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son fils qu'il avait purement et simplement abandonné à des quasi inconnus.

Aujourd’hui il était revenu. Et à cet instant ** , ** il ne le repoussait pas. Alors même si c’était juste  pour cacher des larmes, il allait rester silencieux et profiter de cet instant encore un peu.

Bien sûr il n’était pas dupe, il avait gardé assez de relation avec Sam et Dean pour savoir que Stiles avait commencé à chasser avec eux. Et il en savait bien assez pour se douter que c’était ce qui les avait amenés ici, cela ne faisait même aucun doute .  Cependant, il fit comme s’il ne s’en doutait pas pour leur demander – après que son fils l’eut lâché pour faire un pas en arrière :

— Alors les garçons, qu’est-ce qui vous amènent ici ?

— L’explosion de l’usine ** , ** r épondit immédiatement  Dean avant que Stiles ne continue .

— On voulait d’abord te demander ce que tu savais sur le sujet.

Le Shérif ne dit rien quant au fait qu’il ne venait le voir vraiment que pour ça et réfléchit rapidement avant de leur répondre.

— Ce soir c’était notre soirée « Match et Pizza » avec l'officier Hale, vous n’avez qu’ à venir et on discutera de tout ça, la situation ne changera pas d’ici ce soir je vous le promets.

— On pourra parler librement, même avec votre officier ? questionna Dean.

— En fait, il est certainement plus à même de parler de ce qui se passe que moi. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

Après confirmation, Sam et Dean se tournèrent vers Stiles pour lui laisser la décision finale et celui-ci finit par hocher la tête. Cette première retrouvaille s’était plutôt bien passé e alors pourquoi ne pas continuer sur cette lancée ?

_ Non S c'est pas juste pour revoir l'officier. Arrête de raconter n’importe-quoi. _

Malgré sa réponse silencieuse à S, Stiles se tourna vers son père pour lui demander :

— On va pas traîner ** , ** tu dois avoir du travail, tu veux que je prévienne l’officier Hale pour ce soir ?

— Oh, pas besoin. Il doit déjà être au courant. Et les garçons, rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les deux hommes qui encadrait son fils, pas d’armes chez moi s’il vous plaît.

[…]

Il y a des moments de gêne que personne ne devrait vivre dans une vie. Ce moment était un de ceux-là. Le salon de la maison du shérif était affreusement silencieux.

Stiles regardait la pièce en essayant de trouver quelque chose de différent, mais à chaque fois son regard tombait sur la même chose. La photo de lui avec  sa mère . Photographie qui avait été enlevée de sur ce même meuble à sa mort.

Claudia avait de belles boucles châtains qui retombaient sur ses épaules et un sourire immense traversait son visage pendant qu’elle essayait de garder son fils de trois ans immobile sur ses genoux. Voir cette image d'eux ici, où parler d'elle avait été  banni  durant tout es ses années donnait à Stiles envie de hurler ou de pleurer. Très certainement les deux.

Ce fut finalement Sam qui tenta de briser le silence.

— Alors, Derek, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes au courant du surnaturel ?

Stiles détourna son attention de la photo et il pu t voir un sourire mi-triste mi-amusé sur le visage du policier.

— Plus ou moins depuis que je suis né.

— Tu vois Sammy, tu as eu de la chance toi.

— Mmph… ** , ** fut sa seule réponse  dudit  Sammy.

Le géant assi s dans le canapé n’osa pas demander comment cela se faisait qu’il ait toujours été au courant. S’il avait appris une chose durant toute s ses années, c’est que l’on était rarement confronté au surnaturel de façon agréable.

De son côté, Derek ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’interroger. Bien que le Shérif lui ait beaucoup parlé de son fils, il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'avait laissé entre les mains de chasseurs. Et il ne faisait aucun doute que les deux hommes qui encadraient le jeune Stilinski en étai en t. Enfin peut-être étaient-ils des chasseurs qui ne tiraient pas sur tout ce qui bougeait. En tout cas Derek l’espérait.

« Ding dong »

_ Sauvé par le gong S. _

Et effectivement la gêne se dissipa quelque peu grâce à la nourriture que le shérif rapporta sur la table du salon. Encore plus lorsque Dean commença à manger. Le chasseur devait avoir un don, mais comment ressentir une quelconque gêne lorsqu'un homme d’une trentaine d’année mangeait de la pizza comme si sa vie en dépendait ?

Derek regardait l’homme avec un dégoût à peine caché pendant que le frère de Dean le regardait avec dépit ~~ s ~~ , se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire de lui. De leurs côtés, les deux Stilinski  l'observaient ** , ** amusé s de son attitude d'ogre.

Au bout d'un moment le mangeur finit par lever le s yeux de sa pizza pour les  regarder à son tour.

— Quo' qu’ch qu’i' y a ?

Stiles fit un « euurk » dégo û té d'avoir vu l’intérieur de s a bouche alors que Dean avala it  prestement, écœurant par la même Derek qui assistait au spectacle.

— Bah alors mon gars, tu n’as jamais vu un mec avaler ?

— Dean !

— Quoi Kiddo ? questionna Dean avec un sourire innocent.

Le plus jeune ne rajouta rien et ils finirent par se mettre tous à manger tout en évitant de faire attention à Dean.

[…]

Lorsque tout le monde eu t fini de manger leur part de pizza, ils se décidèrent à parler sérieusement.  Enfin , c’était l'idée générale puisque Dean avait annoncé « et si on parlait de choses sérieuses ». De toute évidence, Stiles n'était pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Car au lieu de lancer le sujet de la chasse qui les avait tout de même fait venir, il posa une question qui glaça les os du Shérif.

— Pourquoi cette photo ? Je pensais que la voir te dégo û tait. Comme si tu voyais l’assassin et la victime sur la même photo.

Stiles qui s’était levé en parlant se trouvait maintenant à côté de l’étagère o ù reposait la photo de lui et sa mère dans son cadre couleur sable. L'attrapant d'une main hésitante ** , ** il regardait l'image avec mélancolie et colère. Objectivement il savait qu'il n'avait pas tué sa mère, mais il ne l'avait pas sauvé e non plus. Concentrant son énergie à ignorer  _ S, _ il n'entendit pas son père se rapprocher  et il sursauta  tout en se dégageant habilement lorsque sa main se p o sa sur son épaule.

— J’étais aveuglé par ma colère. Claudia était tout pour moi.

— Et moi j’étais ton fils. Tu m'as abandonné.

— Je n’ai aucune excuse pour mon comportement avec toi, mais pour ce qui est de te laisser avec les Winchester, je ne peux pas le regretter. Grâce à eux tu peux te défendre.

— Mais j’ai perdu ma mère et mon père cette nuit-là.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la pièce, un silence tel que l’on se demandait si tous ici présent ne se  retenaient pas de respirer. Au bout d’une longue minute de silence, Stiles posa la photo à sa place avant d’annoncer aux autre s qu’il avait besoin d’air. Les quatre hommes dans la pièce se regardèrent en silence avant que Dean ne craque.

— Eh bien… quelle soirée.

— Je vais aller voir si ça va dehors, annonça Derek.

Et personne ne songea à le contredire.

[…]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick Carter et Kevin Richardson* Come on google it ! Allez un effort ! Deux membres d'un boys bands ! Oui allez… Les backstreet boys ! Écoutez I Want It That Way ! MDR désolé cette chanson me tue x')


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsque Derek se leva pour rejoindre Stiles qui était parti en coup de vent, personne n'avait songé à lui dire que ce n'était pas son rôle. Pour le coup, son père comprenait que sa venue ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses, et Sam et Dean savaient que ce n'était pas leur B.M scène*.

À l'arrière de la maison, Stiles fixait le ciel assis sur les marches du perron en discutant silencieusement avec  _ S _ . Le jeune homme ne savait pas  ce qu' il ferait s'il n'était pas là. Entendant des bruits de pas , il se retourna , prêt à renvoyer bouler Sam. Lorsqu'il vit Derek en lieu et place de tout Winchester, il essuya rapidement les larmes rageuses qui avaient coulé. Retournant son attention sur la nuit noire, il ne dit rien tandis que Derek s’installait à ses côtés sans un mot.

Ne supportant pas vraiment le silence et plutôt que de discuter en secret avec S, Stiles commença à parler avec son naturel habituel.

— Tu sais, quand je vivais ici, j’avais pas d’amis. J’étais un peu le monstre de la ville. Les autres enfants savaient que quelque chose clochait avec moi. Avant même que mes parents comprennent. Qui aurait pu savoir ? J'étais… je suis tellement en colère ! Il aurait pu… Je ne sais même pas ce qu’il aurait pu faire en réalité. Je lui en veux tellement de m'avoir abandonné.

— Il s’en veut beaucoup, c'est certainement trop tard pour toi, mais ça le rend malade.

— À d'autre. S'il s'en voulait, pourquoi ne pas me dire qu’il est désolé ?

— Je ne pense pas que c’est une chose qu’on a envie de dire par téléphone et il devait sûrement avoir peur de ta réaction.

— Je suis si effrayant que ça ? Questionna Stiles en laissant échapper un rire amer.

— Je suis sûr que tu peux l’être.

Le plus jeune sourit, un véritable sourire psychopathe cette fois, oui, il pouvait être effrayant. Parfois, il se faisait peur à lui-même, c’était quelque chose qu’il avait appris durant son apprentissage de chasseur, mais il repoussa ses pensées. Ce n'était  peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour penser au plaisir qu'il retire de la violence des chasses.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Derek l’aidait à y voir plus claire dans sa relation avec son père, mais il lui en était reconnaissant. C’était peut-être parce qu’il le connaissait que depuis quelques heures, que c'était plus simple d'accepter ses explications. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'il aurait envoyé boulé Dean ou Sam si l'un ou l'autre avait  eu  les  mêmes  paroles. Avant qu'il ne pousse plus loin ses réflexions le policier le questionna :

— Alors chasseur ?

— Alors loup-garou ? Rétorqua Stiles.

Le loup ne cacha pas sa surprise à la répartie et lui demanda calmement comment il avait deviné. Après tout, pourquoi perdre son calme ? S'il avait voulu faire une descente de lit en peau de loup aucun doute qu'il l'aurait déjà fait.

— Outre le fait que mon père ait interdit les flingues à Sam et Dean, qu’il ait gaffé sur ta  _ très bonne _ ouïe et que tu regardes la lune comme si tu l’aimais et la détestais en même temps… Tes yeux se sont illuminé s comme un sapin de noël bleu tout à l'heure.

Le loup-garou grimaça il n'avait pas prévu de se faire démasquer aussi facilement.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Stiles n’avait pas tout dit. Même s’il n’avait pas mentit, il avait omis de lui dire que grâce à  _ S _ , il  avait tout de suite sut qu’il était un loup-garou. En réalité, il avait même  _ vu _ son loup.

D’habitude grâce à la vision de  _ S _ , il pouvait voir de vague forme en surimpression des visages des êtres surnaturel s , un peu à la manière de Castiel, mais en moins clair. Il en allait de même pour les loups-garou s . Sauf que Derek était différent. Stiles voyait clairement un grand loup noir halé de bleu se balader autour de Derek. Il pouvait voir aussi le lien qui les liait, presque aussi fort que celui qu’il partageait avec  _ S _ .

C’était  étrangement similaire , et pourtant totalement différents. Malgré tout il garda cela pour lui en regardant le loup allongé au pied de sa partie humaine.

— Je devrais faire plus attention , je suppose.

— Hein ? fit intelligiblement Stiles avant de comprendre, oh ne t’inquiète pas, je suis sûr que personne d’autre n’a remarqué.

— UN PUTAIN DE LOUP-GAROU !

— Ou pas…

La voix de Dean avait porté depuis l'intérieur jusqu'à chez les voisins, faisant sauter sur leurs pieds les deux hommes sur le perron. Alors qu’ils se retournaient vers la porte, celle-ci s’ouvrit en grand pour claquer contre le mur alors que Dean arrivait en pointant une arme (sortie d’on  ne savait où) sur Derek.

— Stiles éloigne-toi de lui, ton père vient gentiment de nous annoncer que ce mec et un putain de loup-garou ! Et pourquoi tu n’as rien vu d’ailleurs ! T'es pas censé voir ces trucs là ?

Avant que Stiles ne réponde, son père prit une voix courroucée :

— On avait dit pas d’arme.

— Et moi j’aurai dû préciser pas de monstre !

— Dean, tenta de temporiser Sam derrière lui, laisse-les s’expliquer.

Cela n’eut pas l’effet escompté, effectivement Dean jugea préférable d’armé son colt calibre 45 et de raffermir sa prise pour être sûr de viser la tête du brun. De toute évidence Stiles ne voyait pas les choses comme cela puisqu’il s’interposa entre le loup et le chasseur en croisant les bras.

— Maintenant ça suffit , Dean.

Avant que le blond ne réponde Derek derrière lui prit la parole.

— Tu ne devrais pas te mettre entre nous. Je guéris vite , moi.

— Moi aussi j'ai été le monstre des petits enfants. Et de toute façon  _ Dean-o _ va se détendre. N’est-ce pas ?

Malheureusement il semblerait qu’il y ait un g è ne dans le sang des Winchester qui faisaient d’eux des hommes (ou des femmes) têtu s , alors Dean ne baissa pas son arme et continua sur sa lancée :

— Tu crois que je l’ai pas remarqué te regarder comme si tu n’étais qu’un morceau de viande ?

— Oh mon Dieu. Dean,  s érieux ?!

Pour le coup, même Derek semblait choqué des paroles du blond puisque sa bouche formait un « o » magnifique. Déjà Stiles avait tout de suite compris qu'il était un loup, mais en plus son « grand frère » avait remarqué son intérêt pour le plus jeune. Car oui ce n'était rien de plus que cela, il ne mangeait pas les gens ! Il se demanda tout de même depuis quand il n'était plus l'homme stoïque et impénétrable qu'il avait été.

Quoi qu'à cet instant, peu importait qu'il ait été démasqué, parce que Derek n'arrivait plus à suivre ce qui se passait devant lui.

Une seconde , Stiles baissait la tête comme pour se concentrer et celle d’après sa tête basculait en arrière en parfaite synchronisation avec celle de Dean, jusqu’à ce que tout redevienne normal. Enfin, si l’on oubliait le regard légèrement vide de Stiles ou celui entièrement noir de Dean.

C’était quelque peu effrayant, et un frisson parcouru t le dos du loup qui se demandait s'il devait attaquer. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, puis finalement sous ses yeux il vit le chasseur désarmer son arme pour la donner au shérif. Comme tantôt sa tête bascula à nouveau. Cette fois quand il se redressa, ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur verte. Le chasseur cligna bêtement plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre ce qui c'était passé.

— Putain de merde Stiles ! Tu avais promis que  _ S _ ne recommencerais plus !

— Il ne fait que ce que je lui demande, tu n’avais qu’à pas être un tel  _ assbutt _  !

—  _ Assbutt _  ?

Seulement l’interrogation du Shérif passa sous silence, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de celle de Derek, qui tourna l’attention vers lui.

— C’est quoi ce bordel ?!

— C’est une longue histoire, répondit Stiles, je propose qu’on rentre, comme ça tout le monde pourra raconter sa petite histoire. Et Dean finira par se calmer parce qu’il sait que s’il y avait eu un danger , je l’aurai prévenu. N'est-ce pas , Dean ? Insista le plus jeune.

John qui était à peu près au courant des deux histoires acquiesça. Après tout, même s’il était au courant de ce qui se passait avec son fils dans les grandes lignes, il savait qu'il avait loupé pas mal de chose. Et autant profiter du fait que son fils ait oublié leur querelle. Même si ce n'était que temporaire.

[…]

— Alors tu peux contrôler les gens, te guérir et voir de l’autre côté des murs grâce à ce  _ S _  ?

— Pas,  _ ** ce ** _ , c’est une âme à part entière, il n’a juste pas de corps, précisa Stiles.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, ou pour montrer son mécontentement, d’une poussée invisible  _ S _ lança un cousin en plein sûr la tête du loup qui n’eut pas le temps de l’esquiver.

— Pardon, s’excusa le loup ne sachant pas trop où regarder avant de se reprendre, donc grâce à  _ S _ tu peux faire tout ça ?

— Entre autre, mais en réalité il faut voir le problème dans l’autre sens, c’est  _ S _ qui peut faire tout ça, il ne fait que partager avec moi grâce à notre lien, un peu comme toi et ton loup.

Disant cela Stiles regarda le grand loup noir qui s'était assis devant lui comme pour l'écouter, il voudrait presque pouvoir le caresser.

Le brun lui resta silencieux, ses sourcils reflétant son intense réflexion. Il n’avait jamais envisagé sa relation avec son loup ainsi. Pourtant il devait avouer que le chasseur avait visé étrangement juste. Surtout depuis qu’il avait atteint sa forme complète. C’était quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas expliquer, mais pour lui sa partie loup était presque une entité à part entière semblable à lui, et pourtant totalement différente.

Finalement, les sourcils du brun se défroncèrent et il hocha la tête pour montrer à Stiles sa compréhension.

— Bon, commença Sam, maintenant que tu sais tout sûr  _ S _ et qu’on sait  _ ce que tu as bien voulut nous dire _ sur ton passé de loup-garou de naissance, on pourrait peut-être parler de ce qu’il se passe ici ?

— Bien sûr, commença le Shérif.

Seulement il fut interrompu par Derek :

— C’est simple : La meute va s’en charger.

— Tu veux parler de la meute de ce véritable alpha qui n’a pas  su  arrêter les morts ses dernières années ? Provoqua Dean toujours agacé de devoir discuter poliment avec  _ ce _ loup-garou.

Derek grogna en réponse. Plus le temps passait, moins il pouvait le saquer. Pourtant, malgré son passé avec d’autres chasseurs, il arrivait à apprécier Stiles, et même Sam lui semblait être quelqu'un de bonne compagnie, mais il n'arrivait pas à supporter l’aîné des Winchester. C'était viscéral, tout en lui appelait à la méfiance, comme s'il allait dégainer un couteau à tout moment. Pire que cette méfiance, il le provoquait en lui prouvant qu’il avait fait des recherches sur le passé de la ville. Passé avec lequel Derek pouvait être très susceptible.

— Bon les garçons, vous ferez votre combat de testostérone à un autre moment. De toute façon le mieux sera de vous charger ensemble de cette affaire. Vous ne serait pas de trop et Scott sera d’accord.

Le shérif marqua une pause pour laisser le temps à Derek et Dean d’arrêter leur duel de regard, puis il reprit la parole :

— Bien, je lui expliquerai et je lui donnerai vos numéros pour qu’il puisse vous contacter. Maintenant je vais vous faire un topo sur ce que je sais. Derek n'hésite pas à compléter, si j’oublie quelque chose.

Derek acquiesça, et enfin, pour la première fois de la soirée, ils abordèrent avec calme et concentration le sujet dont ils devaient parler.

— En apparence l’explosion à tout à fait l’air normal, mais comme vous le savez, au vu des réactions des personnes sur place, on sait que ça ne l’était pas.

— Il y a aussi l'odeur de soufre, ajouta Derek.

Le Shérif hocha la tête avant de reprendre.

— En plus de ça, un membre de la meute de Scott était présent. C’était une personne… Particulière je dirais. Elle a été attirée là-bas. Elle est simplement restée à l’extérieur donc elle n'a rien, mais psychologiquement elle est en piteuse état. Elle a été emmenée à Echein House, l’hôpital psychiatrique de la ville. Si vous allez la voir peut-être qu'avec l'aide de  _ S _ vous trouverez des réponses. Ou peut-être même que vous pourrez l’aider à sortir de sa catatonie. Scott lui n’a rien  pu  faire.

Stiles croisa , les bras oubliant les autres pour prendre le temps de réfléchir. C'est vrai que grâce à  _ S _ il pouvait contrôler les gens. Il avait réussi plusieurs fois à voir les souvenirs liés à des objets. Il l'avait aussi fait quelques fois avec des personnes, enfin des démons surtout. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir pour cette personne. En même temps, ils n'allaient pas rester sans rien faire.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu en penses S ? _

Hochant la tête pour lui-même , il prit la parole pour tout le monde.

— Je pense que ça serait une bonne idée de démarrer par là.

[…]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B.M scène.*  
> — Oh, uh they're rehearsing the "BM" scene.  
> — The bowel movement scene?  
> — No, the boy melodrama scene…  
> #200thEpisode #SPN   
> (en presque français c'est Brother Moments, c'est les scènes émotions de fin d'épisode dans SPN)


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (désolé pour les espaces qui s'incruste dans le texte je n'ai toujours pas trouvé comment régler ce problème.)

Une fois que les Winchester étaient rentrés au motel, il avait fallu à peine deux heures pour qu'ils reçoivent un SMS de Scott McCall, le véritable Alpha de la meute de Beacon Hills. Le loup les avait contactés dès que le Shérif avait fini son boulot de médiateur. Comme John l'avait deviné, il avait tout de suite accepté de travailler avec eux. Cette confiance avait d'ailleurs beaucoup dérangé Dean, mais il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire lorsque le lendemain, ils avaient pris la route pour Eichen House vers vingt-deux heures comme indiqué dans le message.

Sam et Dean pouvaient se vanter d'avoir vu beaucoup d'endroit glauque dans leur vie. Des lieux qui vous donnaient la chair de poule, rien qu'en posant les yeux sur la bâtisse. Cependant ils devaient avouer que cet hôpital psychiatrique battait tous les records. Il y avait véritablement quelque chose de malsain dans ses lieux et ça ne plaisait ni aux Winchester pur souche, ni à Stiles.

L’immeuble était sombre et il y régnait une humidité permanente qui alourdissait horriblement l'ambiance. Stiles, lui, voyait les choses différemment grâce à _S_ , en plus de cette lourdeur, il pouvait voir les nombreuses âmes en perditions ici. Il se demanda si Castiel pourrait faire quelque chose pour eux, mais avant qu'il ne pose la question à Dean, une Chevrolet Camaro flambant neuve, se gara non loin d'eux.

— Hé bien, alpha ça paye bien comme boulot apparemment.

— Tu sais qu’il peut t’entendre Dean ?

— Et alors ?

Stiles haussa les épaules, après tout c’était sa gorge qu’il mettait en jeu en provoquant un alpha, qui leur avait été décrit comme étant le plus puissant de sa génération.

Les vitres teintées les obligèrent à attendre que l'occupant se décide à bien vouloir sortir pour enfin l'apercevoir. Et ce fut la surprise qui teinta les traits de Dean lorsqu'il vit Derek sortir du côté conducteur. Il n'avait pas prévu de devoir supporter ce loup-là.

Cependant sa surprise n'était rien comparée à celle qui le prit lorsqu'il vit l'alpha. Enfin, pouvait-on appeler alpha un jeune homme pas plus âgé que Stiles ? Et ils voulaient leur faire croire que cela faisait quatre ans que ce type était le véritable alpha de cette ville ? Non rien n'y faisait, Dean n'y croyait pas.

La mâchoire de travers et un sourire idiot sur le visage, le jeune homme ressemblait plus à un adolescent qu'à un puissant loup-garou. Ce fait permit à Dean de desserrer sa prise sur son arme. Il trouvait beaucoup plus utiles de se méfier de Derek qui souriait à Stiles comme s'il avait attendu de le revoir toute la journée. Yeurk, il pourrait bien trouver une excuse pour tester sa résistance à la douleur ? Malheureusement, la voix juvénile de l'alpha l'arrêta dans sa planification. Il tendit la main au plus grand des Winchester avant de se présenter.

— Salut, moi c'est Scott McCall.

Stiles et Sam se gardèrent de montrer leur surprise contrairement à Dean qui serrait à son tour la main du jeune homme.

— Scott McCall, le puissant et véritable alpha est un ado ? Vous vous foutez de moi ?

Ledit ado ne sembla pas se vexer pour un sous et sourit encore plus en serrant la main de Stiles. Sans doute avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme pour les phalanges de l'humain.

— Oh vous savez, ma petite amie dit toujours que l’habit ne fait pas le moine. Et je suis plus âgé que ce que j'ai l'air. Par contre Lydia m'a dit de ne pas espérer ressembler à un Alpha un jour. Enfin c'est pas grave, Derek est là pour les sceptiques. Je suis désolé de mon retard, ma moto est tombée en panne, du coup j'ai dû prévenir Derek au dernier moment. Et puis comme vous vous êtes déjà vu, vous serez sûrement plus à l'aise avec lui.

— Plus à l’aise… avec lui ? Dean grimaça montrant qu'il n'était pas convaincu.

La remarque fit sourire Scott alors que Stiles levait les yeux au ciel face à la réaction puérile de Dean. Finalement ce fut Sam qui se chargea de les présenter et Stiles pu reporter son attention sur l'alpha. Il le voyait comme il avait toujours vu les loups avec _S_  : à savoir que lorsqu'il se concentrait il pouvait voir sa forme lupine se superposer à son visage, mais cette forme était plus humaine qu'animal. Concentré sur lui , il vit sans mal la moue triste traverser son visage lorsqu'il mentionna encore Lydia dans la conversation. Se détachant de la vue de _S_ , Stiles les coupa.

— Et si on y allait ?

Sam acquiesça et proposa à l'alpha de leur faire un topo en même temps. Scott leva les yeux vers lui, éloignant les questions sur sa taille, et hocha la tête. Finalement l'alpha et le géant ouvrirent la marche.

Évidemment, le portail de fer forgé s’ouvrit dans un grincement morbide qui fit frissonner les moins téméraires du groupe (nous ne citerons aucun nom). Puis Dean suivit le duo de tête pour écouter ce que cet alpha avait à dire. Stiles quant à lui resta un peu en retrait pour attendre Derek, mais sans être trop loin pour ne rien louper de la conversation qui se déroulait devant eux.

— Comment se fait-il que tu nous aies demandé de venir aussi tard, les visites ne devraient plus être autorisées ? questionna Dean.

— C’est un lieu… particulier, vous comprendrez vite. Ça fait une semaine que Lydia est ici, on a essayé de la faire revenir à elle comme on a pu, j'ai même essayé de lui prendre ses souvenirs…

Scott marqua une pause en sortant ses griffes pour les montrer à Sam qui ne tressailli pas, et le chasseur l'écouta expliquer le procédé qui retire les souvenirs. Par contre derrière, Stiles vit Dean vérifier si son arme était bien là en regardant les griffes. Chuchotant pour ne pas être entendu , Derek, qui avait aussi remarqué le geste, se pencha vers le plus jeune des chasseurs :

— Il est toujours comme ça ?

— Il a tendance à se méfier des surnaturels quels qu'ils soient. Il a eu des assez mauvaises expériences, et une éducation toute particulière, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Il sait reconnaître lorsqu'il peut faire confiance. Il met juste un peu de temps. Après tout, son meilleur ami était un vampire. Pour ne citer que lui.

Derek se tourna vers le jeune homme, véritablement surpris. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé _ce_ Winchester être meilleur ami avec un être surnaturel, mais alors avec un suceur de sang. Même lui n'aurait pas voulu.

Plutôt que poser des questions sur la vie de l’aîné des Winchester, Derek regarda le jeune homme qui écoutait Scott parler de la meute. Son visage était constellé de grains de beautés et quelque chose dans son visage laissait imaginer qu'il devait être magnifique si un véritable sourire le traversait. À cet instant c'était le visage d'un jeune homme qui avait vu trop de chose que Derek pouvait apercevoir.

Le loup repensa à la culpabilité du jeune homme lorsqu'ils avaient parlé de sa mère la veille. Les émotions du jeune homme avaient fait écho à sa propre culpabilité face à la mort de sa famille. Seulement lui avait grandi depuis, il avait réussi à panser ses plaies. Et étrangement, voir ce jeune homme qu'il connaissait à peine, ressentir cette même souffrance, ça lui avait simplement donné envie de s'occuper de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse à nouveau avancer. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ce besoin. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas que c'était le chasseur qui le regardait maintenant.

— J'ai fait des recherches avec les éléments que tu nous as donné.

Derek haussa les épaules alors qu'ils entraient dans le bâtiment qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il se doutait que l'un d'eux le ferait, ils n'étaient pas des chasseurs pour rien. De plus, lui aussi avait fait des recherches sur eux. C'était quelque chose qui semblait normal dans leur monde.

Le hall était toujours aussi grand et insipide que lors de sa dernière visite. Et il y régnait toujours cette atmosphère qui vous donnait tout simplement envie de faire demi-tour. Tout le monde s'en accommoda alors que Scott saluait la personne à l'accueil. L'homme d'à peine une trentaine d'années le reconnu immédiatement et le salua sans un mot avant de leur indiquer la porte derrière lui.

Lorsqu'ils furent engagés dans un escalier qui descendait vers les sous-sols, Stiles décida de reprendre sa discussion avec Derek puisque les autres ne disaient plus rien.

— Je sais pour ta famille. Je suis désolé.

— Il ne faut pas l'être, tout était de ma faute.

— Je suis certain que non, rétorqua Stiles.

— Tout comme je suis certain que tu n'as pas tué ta mère.

Stiles grimaça à la réplique, il s'était fait avoir à son propre jeu.

Il savait que Derek avait raison, mais cela ne changeait rien à son ressenti, ou sa culpabilité. Baissant le regard , il put voir que loup de Derek marchait la tête haute au côté de sa partie humaine et il s'interrogea sur lui-même. Peut -être que tout le nœud de ses problèmes était là. S'il arrivait à se pardonner à lui-même, il pourrait penser à pardonner à son père. Et à ce moment-là il pourrait marcher la tête haute comme le loup. Malgré le poids de son passé. À cet instant , il ne pouvait qu'admirer la force le brun.

Rattrapant leur retard sur le reste du groupe, ils passèrent une première grille et ils continuèrent à avancer jusqu'à ce qui ressemblait à une porte blindée. Scott regarda la caméra dans l'angle et après une courte attente, le cliquetis du mécanisme se fit entendre. La porte s'ouvrit seule pour les laisser passer. Une fois tous de l'autre côté du couloir, la porte se referma dans un claquement morbide. Ils répétèrent l'action quelques mètres plus loin avec une seconde porte blindée avant d'arriver dans le cœur de l'hôpital.

Devant eux le couloir semblait ne pas avoir de fin, sans doute à cause du manque d'éclairage. Sur leur droite, des dizaines de cellules se succédaient, parfois avec des portes métalliques comme celle qu'ils avaient traversées, d'où il sortait toute sorte de hurlement. Parfois avec des parois de verre qui laissait voir les occupants.

Ce fut en passant devant une jeune fille de son âge qui avait les cheveux crépus que Stiles réalisa quelque chose : il aurait pu finir ici. Si son père n'avait pas eu le numéro de John Winchester, grâce à un ancien collègue qui avait eu un problème surnaturel, il serait en ce moment derrière une de ses portes. Réalisant cela , il comprit qu'il avait peut-être était trop dur avec son père. Un tout nouveau genre de culpabilité étreignit Stiles, il aurait aimé ne jamais la connaître. Ce sentiment était étrangement beaucoup trop douloureux.

N'y tenant plus, Derek attrapa le poignet de Stiles pour le serrer doucement dans un geste réconfort silencieux. Il avait senti l'odeur de Stiles changer au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, et autant il aurait pu laisser n'importe qui avec ses sentiments, autant cela avait été plus fort que lui de soutenir cet humain.

Stiles ne fit aucun commentaire, profitant du réconfort offert, mais une voix bien connu pour Derek les ramena sur terre.

— Oh , tout ce monde rien que pour moi ? C'est mon anniversaire ? Désolé, j'ai du mal à suivre les dates ici.

L'homme derrière un mur vitré eut un sourire froid et machiavélique, il n'y avait pas d'autre mots. Stiles se concentra sur l'homme quelque seconde et fut surpris de voir un loup prostré dans le fond de la cellule. Il ne le voyait pas aussi bien que celui de Derek, mais sa forme était vraiment différente de tous les autres. Plus homme-bête qu'un véritable animal, il était véritablement immense et semblait pourtant affreusement faible. Ce qui contrastait avec l'assurance de l'homme qui reprit la parole.

— Mon cher neveu, tu te décides enfin à ramener quelqu'un à la maison ? Et tiens, voilà qui est étonnant… Encore un chasseur. Tu n'as rien appris la première fois.

Comme s'il avait reçu un coup, Derek lâcha la main qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir gardé dans la sienne et il se mit à gronder contre l'homme qui l'avait appelé neveu.

— Je vois que vous avez pas qu'un seul problème par ici.

Le loup-garou enfermé se tourna vers Dean qui venait de prendre la parole et son sourire démoniaque se vit grandir.

— Oh ce ne sont pas n'importe quel chasseur en plus, les Winchester. Par contre je pensais qu'ils n'étaient que deux, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Stiles.

Le loup prit une grande inspiration pour le renifler à travers les ouvertures de la paroi. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés pour mieux sentir, ce ne fut que pour les voir s'éloigner sans un mot. Bien sûr, le loup ne se tut pas pour autant :

— C'était un honneur de vous rencontrer !

— C'était qui celui-là ?! questionna Dean, agacé qu'un quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait ni-d'Adam ni d’Ève le reconnaisse (encore).

Scott se tourna et marcha à reculons quelques pas pour lui répondre.

— Peter Hale, c'est l'oncle de Derek. C'est… une longue histoire.

Personne n'ajouta rien, bien que Dean déplorât le fait de garder tous ses monstres en vie en les enfermant simplement. Il avait regardé assez de film de super héros pour savoir qu'une prison n'était jamais assez sûre pour garder les vilains à l’intérieur.

— On y est , annonça Scott.

Sans plus attendre, il leva le crochet de la porte étrangement peu sécurisée et la poussa doucement. Il se tourna vers les quatre autres avant de continuer.

— Je préférerais que seul Stiles entre.

— Va-y Stiles, acquiesça Sam, s'il y a un moindre problème tu n'auras qu'à nous envoyer _S_.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, l'alpha avait raison, il ne servait à rien de tous s'entasser à l'intérieur. Et il entra sans plus attendre.

La pièce était capitonnée de blanc du sol au plafond, la seule source de couleur venait des cheveux roux flamboyants de la jeune femme.

Elle était assise à même le sol, au centre de la petite pièce carrée. Elle se balançait doucement, ses bras engoncés dans une camisole aussi banche que les murs et donnait l'impression d'être une enfant qui se faisait un câlin à elle-même pour se rassurer. Seulement la scène était beaucoup plus macabre avec son regard vide de vie.

Scott fut le premier à s'accroupir à ses côtés, très vite suivi par Stiles , intrigué par ce qu'il apercevait. Comme d'habitude, il voyait les deux formes de la personne surnaturelle, mais jamais il n'avait croisé quelqu'un comme elle. Son visage se mélangeait avec son autre forme jusqu'à lui faire oublier son véritable aspect. Elle avait les joues creuses qui lui donnait un aspect décharné. Et cette allure morbide était accentuée par sa mâchoire décrochée qui lui faisait ouvrir la bouche, comme si elle criait en permanence.

Stiles dut fermer les yeux plusieurs secondes pour essayer de mettre de côté cette perception de la jeune femme. Pour s'aider, il écouta Scott lui parler.

— Allison a pas pu venir aujourd'hui, mais j'ai ramené quelqu'un qui pourra peut-être t'aider. Il s'appelle Stiles Stilinski. C'est le fils du shérif. Celui que tu avais vu en photo sur son bureau, tu te souviens ? Tu avais entendu une voix ce jour-là.

La jeune femme pencha la tête, faisant tomber ses cheveux sur son épaule et son balancement hypnotique se stoppa pendant une seconde, avant de reprendre légèrement plus rapidement. Scott se tourna vers le jeune homme.

— Tu penses pouvoir l'aider ?

— Avec _S_ je peux essayer en tout cas.

L'alpha hocha la tête, espérant de tout cœur que le jeune homme y arriverait. Toute la meute avait été choquée lorsqu'ils avaient compris que Lydia ne revenait pas de cet état. Ils avaient même craint que ce soit définitif. Finalement , l'arrivée des chasseurs et surtout de Stiles avait été reçus comme une bénédiction par tout le monde.

À ses côtés, l'alpha vit Stiles prendre le visage de la rousse en coupe avant de fermer les yeux. Le contact avait obligé la jeune femme d'arrêter son balancement, mais elle ne semblait pas plus troublée par le toucher. Stiles concentra toute son attention sur elle. Avec l'aide de _S_ , il finit par réussir à se connecter à l'esprit de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de douloureux physiquement, mais ce n'était jamais agréable pour aucun des protagonistes.

Maintenant , il pouvait voir tous ses souvenirs. Il voyait tout, son enfance avec sa Granny, son adolescence glorieuse, sa déchéance lorsque tout le monde l'avait prise pour une folle, le moment où elle s'était relevée, il voyait absolument tout. Et même si le film de sa vie passait en accéléré, Stiles avait l'impression d'en vivre chaque seconde pleinement, assimilant tout ce qu'elle avait vécu pour faire d'elle ce qu'elle était.

Il avait l'impression de violer sa vie privée, mais c'était le seul chemin qu'il connaissait pour aider la jeune femme. Et comme il l'avait prévu, il finit par arriver à la veille de l'explosion. Là, les souvenirs se transformèrent, passant d'une suite de souvenirs fluide à une succession d'images douloureuses autant pour le contenu que pour sa façon de s'incruster dans leur esprit.

Il eut d'abord la sensation de dormir, mais des flashs de morts l'en empêchaient et finalement il se leva. Enfin, Lydia se leva. Les flashs étaient toujours aussi percutants, mais la jeune femme se mit en marche, simplement. Accusant le coup des images sanglantes de façon stoïque. Les visions étaient de plus en plus nombreuses, de plus en plus sanglantes, voir apocalyptique. Et sans savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent au lieu de l'explosion.

Le silence dominait ce lieu, seules les lumières aux fenêtres laissaient présager que des employés étaient présents. Plus aucune image sanglante n'apparaissait. Comme un répit bienvenu, Stiles oublia ce pourquoi il était là, seul _S_ le maintenait conscient de ce qu'il faisait, quand sans prévenir, une explosion assourdissante retentit dans l'immeuble. La détonation avait fait exploser les fenêtres et des flammes se propageaient sous ses yeux à une vitesse fulgurante.

Le lieu si calme se remplit rapidement de cris. Pas des cris de personnes effrayées par l'explosion. Non des cris de peur à l'état pur, des cris qui laissaient paraître une terreur sans nom. Cependant, si Stiles avait pensé que les cris allaient réveiller le quartier, il n'en fut rien à côté de celui que poussa la jeune femme en pyjama à ses côtés.

Comme s'il avait vraiment été là , Stiles se boucha les oreilles en continuant de fixer l'immeuble qui brûlait. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et il comprit lorsqu'il les aperçut. Des entités difformes entièrement noires flottaient autour de personnes qui fuyaient. Les employés préféraient sauter par les fenêtres du sixième qu'affronter ces choses.

Ces Monstres , Stiles les connaissait.

Oubliant que ce qu'il voulait , c'était voir les souvenirs de la banshee, la vapeur s'inversa et sans même comprendre il se mit à partager tous ses souvenirs avec Lydia.

Il les connaissait trop bien. Toute sa vie , il en avait fait des cauchemars, revoyant sa mère projetée par l'un d'eux contre le mur de sa chambre d'enfant. Il revoyait _S_ luter avec une hargne que lui-même ne connaîtra que bien plus tard. Puis il le revit le Monstre se faire happer par une faille, la faille par laquelle il était venu. Alors qu'il s'attendait à rester coincé dans ses souvenirs, un second cri le sortit de sa transe. Celui-ci était bien réel.

— Stiles !

Le cri s'était tu et ce fut la voix inquiète de Dean qui obligea Stiles à ouvrir les yeux. La première chose que fit Stiles fut de se tourner vers la jeune femme avec qui il avait partagé ses pires souvenirs.

Elle se tenait à ses côtés, clignant des yeux comme si elle reprenait ses esprits. La soutenant, Scott lui parlait doucement, s'assurant qu'elle était bien avec lui. Ce fut lorsqu'elle lui répondit sèchement qu'elle allait _'envoyer ses couilles en enfer s'il ne lui détachait pas cette camisole'_ qu'il fut enfin rassuré.

Alors qu'il les regardait toujours, Dean lui tendit un mouchoir qui détourna son attention.

— Tu as trop forcé Kiddo.

Prenant le tissu Stiles essuya le sang qu'il sentait couler de son nez ainsi que ses oreilles.

— Ils sont revenus Dean. Les Monstres, ils sont revenus.

Le plus vieux des Winchester le prit dans ses bras.

— On sait Kiddo, on t'a entendu.

Le jeune homme resserra ses bras sur celui qu'il considérait comme un frère alors qu'il sentait la grande main de Sam se poser sur son épaule. Il puisa toute la force possible à retirer de cette étreinte familiale. Car maintenant, ils allaient devoir fermer la brèche qui avait été ouverte.

[…]

 

 


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Il n'y a pas l'air d'en avoir mais au cas où désolé pour les espace intempestif qui s'incruste chez AO3)

Les chasseurs et les loups c'étaient donnés la nuit pour se remettre de leurs émotions, chacun de leur côté. Dean avait appelé Castiel dès qu'ils avaient mis un pied à l’hôtel. Bien sûr, l'ange les avait rejoints à la seconde où son compagnon lui avait dit ce qui se passait avec Stiles. Ce simple fait exaspéra Sam : tous les jours il ne cessait d'être impressionné par la vitesse à laquelle l'ange rappliquait pour les deux autres, alors qu'il ne répondait jamais à ses appels. À croire que Sam n'était pas branché sur le même ange.

Peu importait, Castiel était resté avec Stiles une bonne partie de la nuit. Ils discutaient à voix basse pendant que les deux autres chasseurs essayaient de se reposer, préparant la bataille qui viendrait bien assez vite. Puis lorsque le plus jeune s'était enfin endormi, l'ange avait rejoint Dean pour le restant de la nuit.

Doucement, le jour finit par se lever sur la chambre de motel. Et même si certains auraient voulu ne jamais quitter l'ignorance de leur sommeil, le dur retour à la réalité fut inévitable. Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre plus longtemps.

Ils s'étaient donc tous rassemblés avec la meute de Scott dans le loft de Derek. Et à la seconde où les chasseurs étaient arrivés avec l'ange, tous les loups s'étaient mis à renifler en direction du nouveau venu. À la vue de ce spectacle, Stiles était à deux doigts d'exploser de rire. Que ce soit à cause de la tête de Dean qui semblait vouloir tuer tous ceux qui reniflaient son compagnon, ou à cause de l'image qu'il avait en tête en voyant tous ces loups renifler l'ange. Parce qu'à cet instant ils ressemblaient à des chiens qui reniflaient les fesses d'un nouveau compagnon. Finalement, ce fut la réaction de Castiel qui l'acheva. Celui-ci se renifla avant de prendre la parole.

— Désolé pour l'odeur. Je ne peux plus utiliser ma grâce pour ce genre de problème humain. Être un ange complet était bien plus facile.

Alors que Stiles étouffait son rire fatigué, tous les loups restaient bouche bée. Même Derek qui était né avec la connaissance du surnaturel n'avait pu retenir sa mâchoire de tomber. Par contre, aucun des chasseurs ne jugea bon de donner plus d'explication. D'ailleurs, Dean entra dans le vif du sujet sans chercher à connaître tous les membres de la meute qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Ils en connaissaient trois ainsi que le shérif, pour les quatre autres (qui semblaient bien jeunes), tant pis, son arme suffira pour les présentations si besoin.

— Bon, on connaissait déjà bien le sujet, enfin surtout Stiles, donc il va vous faire un topo.

Stiles, qui avait totalement retrouvé son sérieux, s'avança pour se mettre aux côtés de son frère et prit la suite. Pour bien connaître le sujet, il le connaissait bien. Il avait passé des nuits entières d'insomnies à chercher tout ce qu'il pouvait sur ces Monstres.

— Je vais déjà vous brieffer sur moi. Je suis ce qu'on peut appeler un homme aux deux âmes. Une âme est liée à moi depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne et de ce fait j'ai certaines aptitudes surnaturelles. Grâce à _S_ , l'âme qui m'est liée, j'ai pu revivre l'incendie dans les souvenirs de Lydia.

La rousse hocha la tête, le regard rivé sur lui. Elle savait qu'il avait vu plus que cela, tout comme elle savait que ce qu'elle avait vu était les souvenirs de Stiles. Et ces deux faits ne faisaient qu'accentuer son estime pour le jeune homme. Elle était certaine de bien s'entendre avec lui.

— Grâce, ou à cause de _S_ , je peux voir les Monstres depuis que je suis tout petit. Et je ne parle pas de vous, même si je peux voir la partie lupine de chacun de vous. Je parle des Monstres avec un grand M. Ils sont similaires aux démons tout en étant entièrement différents. Ils prennent les âmes, mais ils ne font pas de pacte. Ils tuent sauvagement et on ne retrouve jamais les âmes de leurs victimes. Ils viennent d'un autre monde, d'un autre univers ou espace temps, personne ne sait vraiment. Par contre ce que l'on sait c'est qu'on ne peut pas les tuer.

Stiles marqua une pause pour que tout le monde assimile bien ce qu'il venait d'annoncer, puis il reprit sous les regards bienveillants de ses deux frères, fiers et pourtant attristés qu'il en sache autant.

— On ne peut pas les tuer, mais on peut les renvoyer d'où ils viennent. Lors de l'explosion une brèche a été ouverte entre leur monde et le nôtre. Cette brèche, je peux la fermer à l'aide de S. Seulement pendant qu'on s'en occupe, il faudra empêcher les Monstres de nous attaquer. Si je me déconcentre pendant une seconde, _S_ et moi on finira coincé dans leur monde. Si tout se passe bien ils seront happés dans le passage.

— Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Questionna le shérif, inquiet pour son fils.

— Je suis surtout certain que c'est la seule manière de faire. Quand… le jour où maman est morte, c'est ce que _S_ l'a fermé. Il a pu le faire seul parce que la brèche était petite. Elle, maman n'avait juste personne pour se défendre.

Stiles était resté droit en disant ces mots, mais en réalité, il ne rêvait qu'à une chose : se rouler en boule en pleurant sa mère qu'il n'avait pas pu défendre. Sa mère dont il ne savait même pas où était l'âme aujourd'hui. Depuis qu'il avait compris que l'enfer et le paradis existaient, il s'était interrogé. Jusqu'au jour où il avait osé demander à Castiel. L'ange lui avait dit avec beaucoup de peine qu'il ne trouvait aucune trace de l'âme de Claudia. Que ce soit en enfer ou au paradis. Les jours suivants, seul S avait réussi à l'apaiser. Sentant la tristesse de Stiles l'étreindre, Scott le détourna de ses pensées.

— Comment feront nous pour les voir, et qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire sur leurs faiblesses ?

Stiles se tourna vers l'alpha et grimaça.

— Lorsqu'ils sont près de la brèche ils deviennent visibles pour tous. Pour leurs faiblesses… Je ne sais pas. Il y a très peu de documents à leur sujet, encore moins des documents où ils ont été combattus.

— Comment peux-tu être certain qu'ils seront tous happés alors ? Questionna un jeune loup aux boucles blondes qui semblait dubitatif.

— Je ne le suis pas.

Un blanc tomba à la réponse de Stiles. Tous réalisaient que leur bataille serait de l'ordre de la mission suicide. Seulement, qui d'autres qu'eux se chargerait de ces Monstres ? Il y avait déjà au moins cinq morts suspect aux alentours de Beacon Hills, ne rien faire n'était pas une possibilité.

— Bien, commença Scott, seule les loups combattront, Lydia tu resteras ici avec Mason et le shérif.

— Je suis debout, il est hors de question que tu me laisses ici McCall. J'accompagnerai Stiles au plus près de la faille. Je suis certaine que mon cri sera plus efficace que toutes les griffes du monde.

Scott semblait véritablement plongé en pleine réflexion, et finalement ce fut Sam qui finit par le convaincre.

— Dean et moi on restera avec elle comme dernière ligne.

— Je pourrais intervenir là où mon aide sera nécessaire, ajouta Castiel qui était resté silencieux tout ce temps.

Dean fit la moue à ses dires, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher et finalement Scott capitula.

— Bien d'accord. Allison restera avec moi et Isaac, Derek tu ne lâches pas Liam d'une semelle. Mason tu resteras à l’extérieur du bâtiment avec le shérif, tu l'aideras à éloigner les badauds.

Sans plus attendre, après quelques préparatifs et recommandations des uns et des autres, ils se répartirent dans les deux Chevrolet ainsi que la voiture de patrouille du shérif. En moins de dix minutes ils étaient devant l'immeuble ravagé. Le shérif lança un appel sur le poste de radio pour que le secteur reste dégagé et lorsque ce fut fait, il fit signe que tout était bon. Avant que son fils ne parte il l'arrêta.

— Fait attention à toi Genim.

— T'inquiète pas, j'ai _S_ et il y aura du monde pour veiller sur moi.

[…]

Trouver l'épicentre de toute cette merde avait été d'une facilité déconcertante, même pour Stiles. Grâce à _S_ c'était comme si le chemin se traçait de lui-même dans sa tête. Il s'arrêta assez loin de la faille pour dire aux autres d'attendre ici.

Les loups avaient été sceptiques car tout était calme depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, mais Stiles expliqua que les Monstres pouvaient être très loin de la faille. Seulement lorsqu'il sentirait quelqu'un utiliser leur passage, ils rappliqueraient. Ce sera à ce moment qu'ils devront intervenir pour que Stiles puisse provoquer la fermeture de la faille. Il leur donna dix minutes pour qu'ils aient une idée du timing. Puis Stiles continua à avancer en laissant les loups et la jeune chasseuse derrière.

_ J'espère que tu es prêt S. _

Cette fois ils y étaient. Devant Stiles et S, le passage restait bien visible. Grande de toute la hauteur du mur, la faille était noire abyssale en son centre, mais tout le tour s'illuminait de bleu. Ce qui donnait un étrange contraste.

Lydia Sam et Dean se tenaient dix mètres derrière lui, prêts à en découdre avec tous ceux qui approcheraient. Stiles regarda rapidement l'heure sur son téléphone, il ne lui restait plus qu'une minute trente.

Fermant les yeux il se concentra. La brèche était grande, il savait qu'un bon nombre de Monstres avait dû passer. Il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer qu'il ne serait pas interrompu durant la fermeture. Car c'était maintenant.

La tête du jeune homme bascula en arrière, son regard devint vide.

_ C'est à nous. _

Comme il y a des années, _S_ commença à avancer dans la brèche, mais cette fois-ci Stiles le suivit. Ou en tout cas une forme dématérialisée de Stiles. Son corps ne pouvant pas passer la faille sans mourir il avait dû dissocier son corps et son esprit. C'était quelque chose d'assez étrange, et nouveau pour lui, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder.

Il devait avancer.

Même si l'endroit lui semblait intangible et qu'il avait l'impression d'avancer à contre sens d'une tempête, il devait avancer. Devant lui il voyait _S_ avancer sans peine, pas contraint comme lui par le fait de quitter une enveloppe charnelle, mais Stiles puisa la force en _S_. Avec lui à ses côtés il allait y arriver. C'était tout du moins ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'une vision le submerge sans prévenir. Comme si le lieu lui-même, essayait de le distraire de sa mission.

Il voyait sa mère en sueur avec un nouveau né dans les bras, lui en déduisit Stiles en regardant la scène tout en oubliant d'avancer. Alors qu'il regardait sa mère avec mélancolie, une infirmière approcha la jeune mère avec une couverture dans les bras.

—  _Désolé madame Stilinski, nous n'avons rien pu faire pour lui._

_ La femme qui souriait encore quelques secondes auparavant se mit à hurler à pleins poumons, des larmes ravageuses coulant sur ses joues, oubliant son fils posé contre elle. _

—  _Mon fils ! DONNEZ-MOI MON FILS !_

_ La sage femme grimaça, elle n'était pas la première femme à qui elle devait annoncer ça, mais le déchirement restait toujours le même. Doucement elle apporta le bébé mort né à la jeune mère. Celle-ci le serra contre elle avec son bras libre, ses sanglots toujours plus grands étaient entrecoupés d'un seul nom. _

—  _Stuart… Stuart…_

_ Elle s’arrêtait uniquement pour embrasser le front de son bébé qui n'ouvrirait jamais les yeux, la tristesse ravageait son cœur de la pire des manières. Ce fut totalement hystérique qu'elle se mit à crier sur toutes les infirmières. _

—  _RAMENEZ-LE ! RAMENEZ-MOI MON FILS ! Stuart… Stu… Ss…_

_ L'infirmière qui venait d'injecter un calmant à la jeune mère ferma les yeux pour contenir ses larmes. Elle avait encore du travail. Elle prit le bébé étrangement calme qui gazouillait doucement et le donna à une collègue pour qu'elle s'en occupe, une fois fait elle laissa la mère aux bons soins du gynécologue et elle prit le bébé décédé dans ses bras, le séparant de sa famille, mais beaucoup moins que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. _

_ Car si Stuart avait quitté le monde, il n'avait jamais quitté son jumeau. _

Stiles avait l'impression d'entendre encore les cris de sa mère lorsqu'il revint à lui. Avancer était devenu le dernier de ses problèmes. _S_ , Stuart, son jumeau.

Malgré tous ses questionnements, il n'arrivait pas douter une seconde de la véracité de cette vision. Comme si au fond de lui il avait toujours su. Redressant le visage il chercha la forme floue de son frère, mais il ne le vit pas. À la place de là ou se tenait _S_ se tenait maintenant un jeune homme qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, son jumeau.

Stuart lui tendit une main pour inciter Stiles à avancer. Et il le fit, jusqu'à ce que leurs mains se traversent. Seulement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait jamais prendre son frère dans les bras, il s'arrêta complètement. Ce fait ne l'avait jamais dérangé et pourtant à cette seconde c'était tout ce qu'il désirait.

Alors que Stuart le regardait avec le plus grand sérieux, Stiles sut que quelque chose allait se jouer aujourd'hui.

Pendant ce temps à l’extérieur de la faille les combats faisaient rage.

Dire que les combattants de la meute avaient été surpris par l'aspect des Monstres était un euphémisme. Leur texture était entre le pétrole et le nuage de fumée et ils flottaient dans les airs en balançant de long tentacules acéré autour d'eux, c'était dégoûtant et mortel.

Grâce à leur rapidité, Derek, Liam et Isaac parvenaient à les esquiver, mais plus le temps passait et plus il était dur d'éviter les attaques. Il n'était pas rare non plus qu'un des loups pousse un cri en sentant un tentacule les attraper ou les lacérer. Par chance, leur capacité de guérison ne semblait pas particulièrement affectée. Et parfois ils voyaient même l'Ange débarquer de nulle part pour les libérer des tentacules avant de disparaître aussi vite.

Un peu plus loin, en haut d'un escalier, Alison Argent décochait des flèches explosives pour repousser le plus de Monstres. Et cela semblait assez efficace si l'on se fiait aux cris stridents qu'ils poussaient lorsqu'une explosion était bien placée. Ce qui faisait d'elle une cible appréciée des Monstres. Heureusement, l'alpha de la meute et accessoirement son petit ami, la couvrait en empêchant toutes les créatures de l'approcher.

Bien sûr, il arriva rapidement ce qu'il devait arriver.

Ils se retrouvèrent submergés et un premier Monstre échappa à leur vigilance. Par chance il fut repoussé aussitôt qu'il arriva près de la brèche. Lydia avait concentré son cri sur lui et il s'était retrouvé repoussé à une vitesse fulgurante. Bien sûr il revint à la charge, accompagné d'un autre, mais Dean et Sam prirent le relais en les plombant sans regarder à l'économie des munitions. Malheureusement, malgré la matière noire visqueuse qui coulait, cela ne semblait que peu les ralentir. Par chance, la lame de l'ange du seigneur semblait assez efficace pour que les chasseurs arrivent à s'en sortir lorsque Lydia reprenait son souffle. Même si elle doutait sérieusement de pouvoir tenir la distance.

Seulement, en rentrant dans le passage, Stiles avait oublié son but premier et il hurlait après _S_ tuart.

— Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?! Bien sûr que je vais te suivre quoi qu'il arrive ! Je ne resterais pas seul en arrière. C'est toi et moi quoi qu'il arrive _S_. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner ! Pas maintenant !

Stuart se rapprocha de son frère qui s'était éloigné en s'énervant. Il resta parfaitement calme, comme s'ils n'étaient pas en train de jouer l'avenir du monde. Il prit le temps d'encadrer le visage de Stiles de ses mains, bien qu'il ne soit pas réellement palpable. Doucement il rapprocha leur front et il lui montra ce qu'il voyait, ce qu'il savait.

_ S'ils le fermaient la brèche ensemble, ils resteraient coincés dans un néant sans vie. Simplement, dans le néant, qu'est-ce que cela pourrait leur faire d'être ensemble ? _

_ S'ils retournaient tous les deux sur terre les flammes de l'autre monde s’étendraient sur le leur, et tous ceux qu'ils connaissent mourront. Peu être pas aujourd'hui, peut être demain ou dans une semaine, mais ils finiraient seuls. L'homme au deux âmes regarderait le monde finir en un tas de cendres fumantes. _

_ En revanche… s'ils se séparaient maintenant, Stiles pourrait vivre. Le monde pourrait vivre. _

Stuart rouvrit les yeux pour voir son jumeau, il le fixait, les larmes glissant le long de ses joues. Et pour la première fois S parla à voix haute à son frère.

— Je t'aime Stiles, j'ai déjà vécu bien plus que je pouvais rêver, mais tu dois me laisser partir.

Stiles regardait son frère, surpris d'entendre sa voix, puis la surprise fut supplantée par une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie. C'était d'abord léger, comme un tiraillement, mais plus les secondes passaient plus la sensation s'accentuait. Il sentait leur lien s’effilocher, il savait qu'il avait un choix à faire.

À l'extérieur, après un énième cri, Lydia s’évanouit, la jeune femme, déjà affaiblie, avait puisé dans ses dernières forces. Dean s'était approché d'elle pour prendre son pouls avant de tirer une cartouche de son canon scié dans un Monstre beaucoup trop près de la brèche.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Cas, pria le chasseur, c'est trop long !

Dean tourna son regard vers la faille. Savoir Stiles enfermé là-dedans, sans rien pouvoir faire. Ça le rendait fou. Il combattrait chacun de ces Monstres jusqu'à ce que Stiles revienne et il lui botterait le cul pour avoir mis autant de temps.

De l'autre côté de la bataille, les loups s'étaient retrouvés contraints de reculer leur défense, se rapprochant de plus en plus des chasseurs. Castiel avec eux venait d'entendre la prière de Dean. Si tout s'était passé comme pensait l'ange, Stiles venait d'apprendre pour Stuart. Il ne savait pas encore s'il regrettait d'avoir gardé le secret, mais il savait que Stiles devait prendre une décision et vite. Seulement lui ne pouvait pas partir, ce qui faisait qu'il ne restait que Derek qui pouvait passer la brèche. Coupant net un tentacule avec sa lame, l'ange se tourna vers le seul loup qui était entièrement transformé.

— Derek ! Tu es le seul à pouvoir dissocier corps et esprit. Il faut que tu ailles chercher Stiles. Aide-le à prendre une décision vite !

Se détournant du brun qui partait déjà vers la faille Castiel esquiva de justesse une attaque. Il préférait autant que possible éviter de tester sa résistance à ces Monstres. Après tout, ils venaient d'un autre monde, qui sait s'il survivrait ?

Une fois arrivé près du corps de Stiles, Derek entendit la voix de Dean par-dessus le vrombissement qui venait de la brèche.

–Ramène-le… s'il te plaît.

Le grand loup noir ne fit pas savoir qu'il avait bien compris, puisque Dean retournait déjà dans la bataille.

Il n'avait jamais essayé de dissocier son corps de son esprit, mais on comptait sur lui. Il se concentra tout en pensant à Stiles qu'il devait aller sauver et aussi simplement que lorsqu'il s'était transformé complètement la première fois, il réussit à se soustraire de son enveloppe charnelle. Laissant, telle une sentinelle, sa forme loup aux côtés de Stiles, il se mit en marche à travers la faille.

Il crut d’abord qu'il allait se retrouvait dans un lieu sombre, mais finalement, une fois à l'intérieur le lieu s’avéra être étrangement lumineux, comme si un feu brûlait au loin.

–Stiles !

Seulement son appel semblait absorbé par l'immensité. Il recommença donc à avancer droit devant lui. Finalement, plus vite qu'il ne l'avait imaginé il vit Stiles, mais il n'était pas seul. Devant lui se tenait un homme nu qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Derek fit rapidement le lien avec S, et lorsqu'il fut assez près pour voir que Stiles pleurait… il comprit. Et le regard que S lui porta lui confirma. Stiles devait choisir son frère ou la vie.

— Tu dois revenir Stiles. Dean et Sam ont besoin de toi, tu as des choses à régler avec ton père, Lydia ne tient plus debout et Castiel ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Il faut en finir. Il sera toujours auprès de toi d'une certaine façon.

Stiles se détourna de son frère, lorsqu'il vit la main tendue du loup il sentit sa propre âme être tiraillée entre le lien qu'il avait avec son frère et celui qu'il pourrait créer avec ce loup si particulier. Cela l'effraya, il se tourna à nouveau vers Stuart, comme si regarder Derek trop longtemps allait faire disparaître son frère.

Alors que le cerveau de Stiles tournait à plein régime, il sut que Stuart savait que sa décision était prise. Un sourire triste s'étendait sur son visage il fit un pas en arrière s'éloignant de son frère à travers lequel il avait vécu toutes ces années.

Stiles ne pouvait pas le lâcher des yeux, mais lorsqu'il entendit le cri d'un des Monstres qui avait réussit à traverser, il réalisa qu'ils ne pouvaient plus traîner. Stuart l'avait vu et, reprenant sa forme lumineuse, il se mit à avancer à toute vitesse à l'autre bout de la faille.

Derek, lui, attrapa la main de Stiles alors que le Monstre passait devant eux sans même s’arrêter.

— Stiles ! Maintenant ! COURS !

 


	6. Chapter 6

Deux semaines… Deux longues semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Stiles était sorti de la brèche avec Derek, laissant son frère derrière lui. Le temps était passé si vite et si lentement à la fois depuis ce jour. Il avait demandé de rentrer au bunker dès que le jour s'était levé le lendemain.

Pour Stiles c'était comme si retourner dans le lieu où il avait passé tant de temps avec _S_ allait le faire revenir. La seule chose qu'il avait pris le temps de faire avant de quitter cette ville maudite, c'était de serrer son père dans ses bras en lui chuchotant qu'il le pardonnait. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il savait pour Stuart ni même que S et Stuart étaient une seule et même personne. De toute façon ça n'aurait servi qu'à le faire souffrir.

Et sans un mot pour les membres de la meute qui les avaient aidés, il était parti avec les Winchester.

Seulement, depuis qu'il était au bunker, rien ne se passait comme il l'imaginait. Il avait espéré pouvoir ressasser ses souvenirs avec S, toutes ses journées passées à s’entraîner. Seulement c'était là que ça coinçait. Sa mémoire avait décidé de lui faire défaut.

Ça avait été discret, lent et insidieux, comme un poison qui se répand lentement dans les veines. Un poison à l'air inoffensif, indolore, et lorsqu'il arrivait à votre cœur il vous foudroyait. C'est ce que Stiles avait vécu. Il avait été foudroyé. Alors qu'il était allongé dans son lit, ne parvenant pas à dormir, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de certaines choses. Comme leurs jeux lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, même des souvenirs plus récents comme certaines discussions qu'ils avaient eues. Tout s’effaçait. Cette nuit-là ce fut la première fois qu'il fit une crise de panique seul. _S_ , n'était pas là pour le rassurer. _S_ n'était pas là pour le soutenir. Stuart n'était presque plus là dans sa mémoire.

Paniqué, il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Attrapant son téléphone, oublieux de l'heure, il appela un numéro que Dean avait lui-même rajouté dans son téléphone. Alors que les bips se répétaient encore et encore, il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée. Finalement une voix ensommeillée lui répondit.

— Allô.

Le ton était froid et peu engageant, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la panique de Stiles qui sentait sa respiration devenir sifflante tellement il était difficile pour lui de trouver de l'air.

Le silence s'éternisa au bout du fil avant que l'interlocuteur ne réagisse.

— Stiles c'est toi ?! Respire Stiles, écoute ma respiration et suis le même rythme. Inspire… Expire…

La voix au téléphone lui répéta des paroles rassurantes, et petit à petit Stiles finit par se calmer assez pour parler, la voix rendue rauque par sa crise.

— Merci Lydia.

— Maintenant, tu as intérêt à tenir la discussion, parce qu'à cause de toi je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir.

Stiles sourit, il connaissait le but de Dean en lui notant le numéro de la rousse. Et bien que Stiles se soit énervé en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas son genre, il était content de pouvoir parler à Lydia. Elle était la personne qui lui fallait, la seule qui comprendrait. Car contrairement à Dean ou Sam elle avait vécu ses souvenirs de son point de vue. Elle pourrait donc lui raconter.

Et elle le fit. Après que Stiles lui ait expliqué ce qui c'était passé dans la brèche, ce qu'il avait appris et ce qu'il venait de réaliser. Elle lui raconta tous les souvenir qu'elle avait captés lors de leur connexion, et elle le fit tout le reste de la nuit, jusqu'au petit matin. Elle le laissa uniquement lorsqu'elle dut rejoindre la fac, non sans lui promettre une chose. 

Elle viendrait le voir au bunker dès qu'elle pourrait.

[…]

Pour Stiles la chasse avait été interdite pour un temps indéterminé. Selon Dean, il devait d'abord s'habituer à chasser sans _S_ , comme s'il avait besoin de Stuart pour tirer juste. Bon peut-être un peu, mais seulement pour les cas extrêmes.

Stiles grimaça, c'était toujours étrange pour lui de se souvenir de ses moments avec _S_. Ça faisait plusieurs mois depuis la nuit où il avait appelé Lydia. Ils s'étaient reparlé régulièrement, mais maintenant il avait l'impression d'essayer de se greffer les souvenirs de quelqu'un d'autre.

Enfin, peu importait, aujourd'hui il commençait à s'y faire. Et en plus Lydia lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire de préparer le Mojito. Stiles en avait sauté de joie. Le bunker était trop vide depuis quelques jours. Sam et Dean étaient partis en chasse et Castiel avait mystérieusement disparu (il avait très certainement suivi Dean). Il prépara donc la venue de la rousse avec une bonne humeur qu'il croyait encore impossible quelques jours auparavant.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, l'heure arriva. Ce fut donc en courant qu'il se rendit à la porte lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un klaxonner. Une fois à l’extérieur il dut monter les quelques marches avant de se stopper net. Lydia se tenait devant une voiture qu'il reconnaissait bien : une Camaro flambant neuve. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse voir si son propriétaire l'accompagnait, une nuée de cheveux roux lui boucha la vue.

— Je suis tellement contente de te voir.

— Moi aussi Lydia, moi aussi.

Ils se serrèrent ainsi une longue minute avant que la jeune femme ne s'écarte, laissant ainsi Stiles voir que Derek l'avait bien accompagné. Le brun salua timidement Stiles, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Et le plus jeune laissa simplement échapper un « salut » timide. La rousse leva les yeux au ciel face à leur comportement, mais elle n'ajouta rien sur le sujet. Elle s'en tiendrait au plan.

— Et si on rentrait les garçons ? Il fait chaud ici.

Ils l'écoutèrent sans attendre, d'ailleurs ils l'écoutèrent toute la soirée, suivant le programme qu'elle semblait avoir organisé depuis des mois. Parfois les deux hommes se regardaient intrigués par son comportement, mais la gêne entre eux persistait et elle les empêchait de discuter réellement.

Finalement, boissons aidant, ils se détendirent, riant pour un rien, même le loup finit par sentir les effets de l’alcool lorsque Lydia rajouta « un ingrédient secret » dans son mojito. Et sans prévenir, Lydia s'éclipsa, seulement ils ne s'en rendirent compte que bien après.

— Elle est où Lydia ?

Derek se concentra, secouant la tête plusieurs fois, c'était difficile de se concentrer avec tous cet alcool dans le sang, il n'aimait pas ça, mais il finit par l'entendre. Un battement de cœur lent, une respiration apaisée.

— Elle est allée se coucher.

— Avec S, il aurait juste, piouuuuuf et je n'aurais pas eu besoin de te demander.

Puis Stiles hocha la tête à ses propres paroles. Il hocha la tête si longuement, qu'il oublia en cours de route pourquoi il hochait la tête. Cette soirée lui avait fait du bien il devait l'avouer, mais la fatigue l'étreignait. Il se laissa glisser sur le canapé et sa tête tomba sur l'épaule du loup qui avait les yeux fermés.

— Pourquoi tu étais gêné tout à l'heure ?

Derek rouvrit les yeux, légèrement crispé et finalement en regardant Stiles à moitié endormi sur son épaule il se détendit.

— Je pensais que tu m'en voulais. Lydia m'a dit pour tes souvenirs de ton frère.

Stiles se redressa en vitesse surpris, mais il regretta bien vite et se repositionna sur l'épaule (étrangement confortable) du brun.

— Je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir, c'était la seule décision possible. Je suis triste qu'il ne soit plus là et en colère de l'oublier, mais ça n'a jamais été ta faute.

Stiles sentit que le brun hochait la tête en silence et ce calme dura plusieurs minutes avant que le plus jeune reprenne la parole.

— Merci.

Un ronflement lui répondit.

— Bonne nuit toi aussi.

[…]

— C'est quoi ce bordel !

Le cri réveilla les deux endormis du canapé et toutes les personnes qui s'étaient endormies dans le bunker en réalité. À savoir Lydia, mais elle ne s’alarma pas en prenant son temps pour se lever. Pendant ce temps, Dean avait sorti son arme et il la pointait (pour ne pas changer) sur le loup garou qui était sous sa forme intermédiaire. Bien sûr c'était loin de plaire au chasseur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ?!

Stiles les regardait avec un agacement dont il ne se cachait pas. Il avait un mal de tête carabiné et ça, combiné au cri de Dean, il voyait rouge. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se lever au contraire du loup qui s'était -à juste titre- senti menacé. Stiles songea à demander à _S_ de les faire arrêter lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il ne pourrait plus régler les problèmes ainsi. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, Stiles craqua.

— Ça suffit Dean ! On a bu, on s'est endormis maintenant t'arrête de faire chier. Derek assis. En aucun cas tu ne devrais te sentir menacé ici. Toi et Lydia vous êtes mes invités, si Dean n'est pas content il n'aura qu'à dormir ailleurs.

Contre toute attente, le loup s’exécuta, mais il garda ses griffes et ses crocs dehors. Au moins jusqu'à ce que Castiel arrive pour tirer hors de la pièce, un Dean hébété de s'être fait engueuler par son petit frère.

— Allez viens Dean tu vas prendre un café et un morceau de tarte la route a été longue.

Continuant de tirer l'humain en direction de la cuisine, il lui prit son arme et se tourna vers Stiles et Derek pour le saluer avec un sourire sincère (ou sincèrement désolé de l'attitude de Dean). Même l'ange savait que la réaction de Dean n'était pas une réaction appropriée. Pourtant, Castiel n'était pas connu pour sa tenue en société.

Alors qu'ils se retrouvaient enfin seuls dans le salon, Stiles soupira et relâcha ses muscles crispés avant de se tourner vers Derek. Celui-ci avait retrouvé figure humaine, mais Stiles eut un sourire espiègle.

— Ne crois pas que j'ai pas remarqué ton absence de sourcils.

Après un rire il força le brun à se réinstaller mieux pour pouvoir poser sa tête sur ses cuisses, le réveil avait été beaucoup trop brutal pour lui.

— Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi je connais le chemin.

La jeune rousse passa devant eux un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Son plan fonctionnait parfaitement. Derek se morfondait dans son coin depuis que les chasseurs étaient partis, enfin un chasseur en particulier. Et c'est pour cela que Lydia avait accepté de suivre le plan, même si elle avait ajouté une petite touche personnelle, ils faisaient une bonne équipe.

Arrivant non loin de la cuisine, elle put entendre la voix du plus vieux des chasseurs.

— S'il fait du mal à Stiles, je te promets que je ne vais pas juste l'enfermer avec son oncle.

— Dean…

La voix d'ange était douce, comme s'il tentait de l'apaiser juste en prononçant son nom.

Ce fut sans surprise pour Lydia, qu'elle les vit s'embrasser lorsqu'elle passa la porte de la cuisine. Profitant du spectacle elle resta silencieuse, même lorsque des mains se firent baladeuse elle ne leur fit pas remarquer sa présence. C'était assez impressionnant de voir leur capacité d'occultation du monde extérieur.

Finalement ce fut un raclement de gorge plus grave qui fit se séparer les deux amants. Lydia se tourna vers l'intrus les mains sur les hanches.

— Tu aurais pu attendre qu'ils enlèvent leur chemise au moins.

Sam rit, à la remarque avant de lui répondre.

— Si tu restes assez longtemps ici, tu auras le temps de voir plus que la chemise tomber.

Les deux amants grognèrent tout en restant collés, enfin Dean grogna et Castiel le regarda faire. Le jeune winchester quant à lui, ne fit aucun commentaire sur son passage au salon où il avait vu Stiles discuter avec Derek (à moitié allongé sur lui). Après tout, il aurait été déplacé de sa part de juger les choix du plus jeune. Et puis Derek semblait sympa, quand il parlait. Étrangement il lui rappelait Dean. C'était peut-être ça le problème.

— Café ?

[…]

Les Chasseurs, le loup et la Banshee était installée autour de la grande table en bois brut de ce qui leur servait de salle à manger. Et ce n'était pas le début d'une blague.

Cela fait quelques jours que Lydia et Derek étaient arrivés, et ils repartaient dans une petite semaine, mais seul Dean comptait les jours : cinq jours et treize heures. Les autres profitaient simplement pour apprendre à se connaître. Stiles avait bien tenté de dire à son aîné que sa crise de surprotection ne servait à rien, que de toute façon ils allaient repartir et il ne le reverrait certainement plus. Comme tous ceux qui passaient dans leur vie. Seulement, Dean ne semblait pas enclin à le croire. Du coup Dean était le seul à bouder autour de la table.

Alors que Stiles discutait avec Castiel et Derek, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards à Dean. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Derek les avait aidés, sans lui il n'aurait pas pu prendre de décision et…

Stiles repensa à ce moment où tout s'était décidé, oubliant la conversation qui continuait sans lui.

Il avait senti un lien possible entre le loup et lui. Maintenant il ne sentait plus rien puisqu'il n'avait plus Stuart, mais il se souvenait parfaitement de la sensation. Était-ce ce que Dean redoutait ? Qu'il crée un lien avec un loup ? Et puis d'abord, pourquoi créerait-il un lien avec lui ? Il n'était ni amoureux ni… Bon il était charmant, mais ce n'était pas assez. En réalité, plus Stiles poussait ses interrogations, plus il se disait qu'il avait dû rêver.

_ Pourquoi je ferais un lien avec quelqu'un, il partira comme toi. _

Stiles sentit son abattement l'étreindre, il évitait toujours de penser comme si son jumeau était encore là pour entendre ses pensées.

La gorge nouée il jouait avec le contenu de son assiette lorsqu'il sentit l'atmosphère changer autour d'eux. D'ailleurs tout le monde dû le sentir puisqu'ils levèrent les yeux en même temps, comme pour chercher la source.

Cependant, personne n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, car cette étrange énergie finit par se manifester. Et ce, d'une bien étrange manière.

Elle se concentra droit sur Stiles, et poussa sa chaise contre celle du loup-garou. Stiles était bouche bée. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Derek fronça les sourcils, totalement perdu, à sa droite Castiel souriait doucement et entre toutes ces réactions, Lydia eu un sourire satisfait.

Tout c'était parfaitement déroulé. Elle remercia silencieusement Stuart. Et finalement ce fut la voix de Dean qui brisa le silence.

–Putain _S_ , t'en as pas marre de faire l'agent matrimonial ?!

Les yeux brillants de larmes, Stiles sourit bêtement en regardant le brun à ses côtés. Le lien avec Stuart n'était plus, mais il lui montrerait toujours la marche à suivre.

[FIN]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un immense merci a mes bêtas Voidonce TheCrasy et Erika Keysie *Coeur sur vous*   
> Je pense que sans elles, je n'aurais jamais posté cette histoire. En plus ma non-satisfaction a dû se ressentir vu le peu de retour. Je sais pas, j'avoue que je suis un peu triste… Non frustré. Mais bon c'est la vie. En tout cas merci à ceux qui ont suivit malgré ma publication non régulière. Et voilà, La StoryOfTheMonth de juillet est ENFIN terminé… au mois d'octobre hahaha !


End file.
